Sin
by dimples33
Summary: When Father Rick Grimes tries to assist a socially isolated woman to re-integrate into her old community, he finds himself wanting more than her regular Sunday morning mass attendance in church. Rick Grimes, Michonne, Abraham, Carol, Sasha. AU, No Walkers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Michonne sat in the bus station staring at her ticket. She closed her eyes as the announcer makes the final call.

"Final call for Atlanta City."

Michonne slowly got up, adjusting the bag on her shoulders. She followed the long line of people and took a seat beside an old lady.

"Hi."

Michonne smiled at the lady in response. She wasn't trying to be impolite but she really wasn't in the mood to talk. She needed to save her strength for when she get back home. She doesn't want to go back there…to that place but she doesn't have a choice. The one person she cares about needs her and she will be there for them. The bus pulled out of the station and Michonne closed her eyes once again. ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jessie Wallace, Carol Leacock, Amanda Pierre, Debbie-Ann Rivers and Sarah Birch all huddled around a table in the park. Their community, Crystal Savannah is a small but vibrant one. They have all the amenities they could ever want and rarely need to go to the major town for supplies.

There is Ms Carol's Grocery store run by Carol. She is a widow and has two daughters Heather and Megan and the local clinic which is run Jessie's husband Michael. There is also a bank, local cinema, bar which also has a restaurant and a hardware. However, the pride and joy of Crystal Savannah is their 18th century Catholic church. It is the one place that everyone is their community meet up to worship.

There is also the local park which is often used to catch up on the latest gossip as well and that is exactly what these ladies are doing. They were discussing the plans for their annual picnic and fundraiser which has been the envy of the neighbouring towns for years. Debbie-Ann is the chair-person of the Crystal Savannah Committee. She looked over the list that Carol handed her, nodding her head pleased.

"This is a lot of stuff Carol."

"I know but things have been booming at the store I decided to contribute more this year. This will be our biggest turnout in years."

"I hope so. We could raise a lot of money for the church. Michelle at the bank told us that if we could raise atleast $50,000, we could use it as collateral to buy the piece of property next door that Ms Angie is selling."

"That would be great. Then we could go to Donnie's hardware and get material to start building the Sunday school. It will be good place for the children to go to after Sunday morning mass. Keep them occupied for the rest of the day."

"Speaking of church...do you think he will be there?"

"Who?"

Carol rolled her eyes at Amanda.

"Who do you think she's talking about Amanda? Father Rick!"

"He promised to come last year but he didn't."

"He was there the year before though."

"Yeah but he didn't stay long."

A moment of silence passed between them which Debbie-Ann broke.

"I'm sorry but a priest shouldn't look that good. It's a distraction"

"A good one at that." Sarah said with Jessie readily agreeing with her.

"You're married Jessie!"

"So what? Being married doesn't mean I don't have eyes."

"Those blue eyes, pink lips and bow legs….Jesus forgive me for my most impure thoughts!"Sarah squealed.

The ladies burst out is a giggle.

"My girls have a major crush on him. It's the only reason they are in church."

"I'm not surprised. Since he came to replace Abraham six years ago church attendance has been high, especially among the teenage girls. The teen boys come to church too following the girls."

"I would totally have an affair with him...priest or not…married or not." Sarah said without an ounce of remorse.

The others looked at her.

"Maybe you will get lucky and end up like Sasha. How many women could say that a priest left the church for them?"

The ladies shook their heads.

"He locked her down….four children in seven years."

Carol shook her head. She remembered the scandal it caused when it came out that Sasha was carrying Abraham's child. It was an even bigger raucous when it was discovered that they were in fact already married in secret for months before she even got pregnant while he was still in the priesthood. The head priest Father Gabriel was livid and both Abraham and Sasha was made to stand before the church and confess.

Abraham held his wife's hand proudly as he stood before the congregation. He explained that while he loved being a priest he wanted something more...something different. He wanted a family and that's why he married Sasha in secret. He knew the church wouldn't have approved and explained that he fell in love with Sasha and she him. He then rubbed Sasha's four month old pregnant belly as he declared that their unborn child was a symbol of their love.

Father Gabriel defrocked Abraham on the spot but he didn't care. Both he and Sasha walked proudly out of the church with their heads held high and only returned when Father Rick was sent as his replacement and for the christening of their first child Amy. Father Gabriel preached for a whole month after Abraham left. Carol remembered the first time they saw Rick. No one believed him to be a priest…no one. Even Father Gabriel had doubts and called the Catholic Church HQ for confirmation.

Word spread quickly about the hot new priest in Crystal Savannah with many people still in doubt. Father Rick's first Sunday church mass attendance saw some improvement but when word got spread around that the rumours were in fact true his second Sunday church mass was packed to capacity…young, old, married and unmarried….even some men. Christians and heathens alike rubbed shoulders to take in the newest member of their church and community. Carol was sure no one heard or remembered a thing that was said that day in church.

Every mass since then when Rick was the featured speaker there was always a full house and all the ladies took part in the question and answer segment that had been recently introduced. Some of the men, feeling threatened, complained to Father Gabriel about their wives and the many discussions that they were unfortunate to overhear among the ladies. A few even demanded that a less facially and physically endowed priest be sent to replace Rick. Father Gabriel advised them covertly that they are the masters of their own house and it is them that need to control their household. Needless to say, that advice was not well received.

Rick may have been clueless as to the icy stares from the community men and the rapid batting of eyelashes of the women at first but after a couple of months it got so bad that Father Gabriel had to deliver a sermon on it. It even caused Father Rick to reduce his sermons from two Sundays per month to two sermons every two months.

While this change did appease some of the men…the ladies too scaled back on their flirting in church but it did nothing to break the record attendance to morning mass. Rick's mere presence at the front of the church, facing the scores of people ensured everyone's active participation and regular attendance.

However, what the ladies held back in church due to Father Gabriel's sermon they let loose at the annual picnic and fundraiser. Then the angry stares flared up again. Carol will admit that seeing Father Rick for the first time in regular clothes caused some stirring between her legs as she is sure it did for the others as well...married or not. She even caught one of her daughters, Heather actually commenting what a shame it was that Rick was priest with two of her friends. She was 16 years old at the time

Carol was shocked at their explicit commentary on Rick's body...about what they would do to him and what they would want him to do to them. She grounded Heather for a month. She knows that it wouldn't stop them from talking because she knew that they would do it out of her earshot. Jessie's eager exclamation cut through her thoughts.

"There he is!" Jessie gasped.

Father Rick waved to them as he passed them and they all vigorously waved him back. They watched as he talked to a couple of people and then walked into the hardware.

"I would so f*ck him if the opportunity presented itself!"

All the ladies turned and watched Debbie-Ann...shocked at her expletive. Jessie smiled to herself…wolvishly. _'Get in line bitch.'_ **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne woke up to the gentle tapping on her arm. It was the old lady next to her. The bus had stop at a rest stop and persons were getting off to get refreshments and stretch their legs.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so tired."

The woman handed her a bottle of water and a soda

"I didn't know what to get you so I bought both."

Michonne smiled, took the items and pulled out her purse.

"How much do I owe you?"

The woman shook her head smiling as the bus driver began his announcement for everyone to get back on the bus.

"It's ok sweetie."

"Are you sure?"

The woman patted Michonne's hands assuringly.

"I know you would have done it for me."

Michonne smiled.

"I would."

The bus pulled out of the rest stop. Michonne looked out the window as she mentally prepares herself for battle. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was nightfall when the bus finally pulled into the Crystal Savannah bus stop. It was the last stop before its finally destination in Lakeview City one county over. Michonne bid the old woman goodbye then she disembarked the bus. She was glad it was night. She didn't want to see, hear or even talk to anyone just yet because the only person she wanted to greet first was her younger sister Natalie.

As she walked down the street to the nearest ATM, Michonne noticed that not much has changed since she left 14 years ago. There were some improvements here and there but nothing major. The familiarity felt good for Michonne because it meant that navigating her way around town would be easy. She wouldn't need to ask anyone for directions for anything unless she absolutely has to.

She reached the ATM and quickly withdrew $1,000 cash. That should service her needs until she is ready to leave in a couple of days. She looked at her time…it was 8:25pm. If she remembered correctly, Carol's Grocery closes at 8:30 pm sharp. Michonne sprinted down the street. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

On approaching the grocery, Michonne was overcome with relief that she didn't see Carol or anyone else that would recognize her in there. Instead she saw two young women…one at the cash register and another turning the sign to from open to closed. Michonne knocked on the door.

"I need to get something. Please!"

The woman at the door looked at the other, who reluctantly nodded. The young woman opened the door and Michonne went inside.

"I hope you have cash." The woman at the register shouted at her.

"Yes."

"Good."

Michonne quickly walked through the aisles and started picking up items… bread, milk, cheese, yogurt, ice-cream, steak, bottle water, sausage, bacon, canned tuna. She looked up and saw the ladies looking at her impatiently. She also picked up some painkillers and bandages then headed to the cash register. The girl calculated her items with swift precision.

"$99.20."

Michonne handed her a $100 bill, collected her change and walked out with her grocery. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne stood in the shadows of a poui tree opposite a yellow and cream house…groceries in hand. The streets were very quiet and it pleased her greatly. She could hear the faint sound of what could be the TV coming from inside. Then she heard voices and her emotions began to overwhelm her.

Her heartbeat drummed loudly between her ears and she was suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. She closed her eyes and slowly counts to ten but it wasn't working as tears flooded her eyes. Her hand palms were also beginning to sweat. She thought she could do this. She thought she could come back here and it wouldn't affect her after all these years. She thought that she could just ignore it.

Her tears were flowing more profusely now and so were the memories of what happened here…what happened to her, the decision she made and the consequences of those decisions that she has had to live with. Michonne dashed across the street towards the house and soundlessly up the front steps.

She placed the groceries softly against the front door and taking out an envelope from her bag she slipped the money from the ATM inside. Tears dripped on the envelope as Michonne kissed it and put it in the grocery bag. She turned and had only made it down two of the steps when the front door opened.

"Michonne?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Michonne closed her eyes at the sound of her name and slowly she turned around. She locked eyes with the voice that called out to her.

"Hey Sherri."

The woman leaned on one side...hands on her hips. She glanced down at the grocery bag that had fell down when the front door had opened…annoyance flashed across her face.

"So what? You were gonna leave? Just like that?"

Michonne stared at her older sister. She doesn't want to get into any argument with her.

"Don't start with me."

"Why did you even come back here? It's not like you care."

"Are you really going to do this here? Now?"

"You are still the selfish bitch as always! Everyone made a sacrifice for this family to work but not you! You think you are so special…better than all of us but you're not!"

Michonne stared at her sister, totally shell shocked at what was just said to her. Tears stung her eyes as they fought to reach the surface.

"Sacrifice!" Michonne semi screamed at her.

"Yes Michonne! Sacrifice! I did it…why couldn't you?"

"I can't believe that you are saying these things to me!"

Sherri folded her arms across her chest and looked at her.

"You could have done it for mom! You have no idea what we went through after you left!"

Tears ran down Michonne's cheeks as her sister's words cut her deep. Sherri seemed to enjoy Michonne's pain as a small smile appeared on her lips. After a minute Michonne composed herself as best as she could and looked at her sister defiantly.

"I don't have to listen to this bullshit!"

"Well leave Michonne!" Sherri screamed at her. "Leave! We don't want you here! We survived without you after all these years. Me, mom…Natalie."

Michonne laughed at her.

"You call what happened to Natalie surviving? If it was all good she wouldn't have done what did!"

"F*ck you Michonne."

"F*ck you too Sherri! You don't get to judge me because I didn't do what you did...follow in your footsteps. I made a sacrifice too! We all did what was best for us at the point in time. Just because you don't agree with my choice doesn't mean it meant any less than yours!"

The sisters glared at each other...both angry and hurt for different reasons. Then Michonne noticed a small child peeping at her from behind the front door. Sherri followed her gaze and saw that it was her daughter Mel. The child smiled at Michonne.

"Get back inside! This doesn't concern you!" Sherri barked at the child who ran back into the house. She turned back to face Michonne.

"I think you should leave."

Michonne shook her head disappointed. She couldn't believe that her own sister was kicking her out…treating her this way at a time like this.

"I'll leave but I will be back. I am here to see Natalie…make sure she's ok. After that, you'll never see me again."

"Good."

Michonne was walking down the steps when Sherri called out to her.

"Hey!"

Michonne turned around and saw Sherri was walking up to her with the bag of groceries she left at their door step.

"You left something." Sherri threw the bag at Michonne but it fell short of the distance, its contents spilling on the ground. "We don't need you, your groceries or your money. We are not your charity."

Michonne watched heartbroken as Sherri turned and went inside the house, closing the door behind her. Michonne cried as she bent down, picking up the items off the dirty floor. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick rushed out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing but by the time he reached by the bed it had stop ringing. He checked the call log and recognizing the number, he frowned. It was Jessie Wallace, one of the many women who he tries to avoid on a daily basis.

He didn't want any trouble with any of the husbands of these ladies or other men in Crystal Savannah but they are persistence as hell. He was a priest so he had to talk to them…in church, whenever they come to confession, which was quite too often of late. He couldn't avoid them. His phone began to ring again…it was Debbie-Ann and he ignored it.

He looked through his closet trying to choose what was the best thing to wear so as not to grab anymore unwanted attention from the community residents. He quickly decided on a blue washed out jeans and a blue jeans jacket. The phone began ringing on the bed for the third time when he left the house to go to the market. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne spent the first night in the motel room she rented for a few nights crying. She knew that coming back to Crystal savannah would have been hard but she didn't know that it would have been this hard. She made a lot of mistakes but she believed in her heart that her leaving wasn't one of them.

Natalie was so young when she left….only three years old. Natalie would follow her around like a puppy and she loved that about her. Michonne and Sherri never got along since she could remember when they were kids so she was very happy to finally have the bond with a sibling that she never had with Sherri. She took Natalie with her everywhere she went.

Michonne was 11 when Natalie was born and she soon became her primary caregiver. Sherri's hate for Michonne grew after that. Things got so bad at home after that that by the time Natalie was three years old she had to leave. She didn't have a choice. So she left and didn't look back. She got up, showered, dressed and decided to take a brief walk around town before visiting Natalie in the hospital. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick walked briskly down the street and into Carol's Grocery. There he saw Carol's two daughters, Heather standing at the cash register and Megan stocking the shelves. A broad smile instantly appeared on Heather's face and she called out to him.

"Good morning Father Rick! How are you today?"

Rick trying to be polite, smiled back.

"I'm good Ms Leacock. How are you?"

Heather left the register and walked over to Rick. Megan smiled.

"Father Rick…I told you to just call me Heather. Just Heather."

"I'm just showing you some respect. Is that wrong?"

"You are such a gentleman. Ms Leacock is my mother. You make me feel old calling me Ms."

"That wasn't my intention."

"I know. Are you coming to the community fair?"

"I don't know."

"You have to come! Everyone will be there!"

Rick smiled tightly as he quickly dropped some items in his basket and walked passed Heather heading towards the cash register. Heather followed closely and after ringing up his bill and Rick paying, she slowly packed his groceries in a brown paper bag. The store door opened and a woman dressed in fitted blue jeans, black boots and a red and white pinned stripe top entered.

She wore large sunglasses that covered most of her face and her dreadlock hair was tied up in a neat pony tail. Rick briefly glanced at the woman and Heather, seeing an opportunity slipped the store's business card with her number into his grocery bag. Her sister Megan saw and snickered to herself. Rick turned back to see Heather smiling at him. He took his bag and walked out of the store, passing in the same lane as the woman.

"Bye Father!" Heather called out to Rick. He didn't answer.

"Good morning." Rick greeted the woman

"Good morning." The woman answered back softly. ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Heather and Megan looked at the female customer in the store and went about their business. Michonne recognized them but she was glad that they didn't recognize her. She was browsing for about a minute until she came upon a chicken sandwich in the deli section. She took up two and a large bottle of water and went to the cashier. She kept her head down as Heather rang up her bill. She paid and left the store undetected.

"So far so good." Michonne mumbled to herself. Looking at her watch Michonne hailed a taxi to her next destination. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne walked into the County Memorial Hospital a bundle of nerves. Although she has spoken to Natalie dozens of time on the phone over the fourteen years, they haven't physically seen each other since she left home. She doesn't know what Natalie looks like and vice versa.

"Natalie Downer room please." Michonne asked the nurse at the nurse's station. The nurse checked her computer briefly.

"Room 325."

Michonne nodded her head in appreciation and went in search of the room. She smiled when she saw the 325 on the room door and was about to push it open to go inside when she heard a voice…a familiar voice. She froze. Pushing the door in slightly she saw her mother Antoinette sitting at the side of a young woman's bed...rosary beads in her hand. It had to be Natalie.

Antoinette was crying and praying beside Natalie's bed who had tubes hooked up to her everywhere. Michonne looked at her sister's wrist and saw that she had indeed do what she promised to do in the one and only letter that Natalie had ever written her. Michonne remembered when she got the letter in her mailbox…nine days late from the date that the letter arrived at her local post office.

She had found it was strange when Natalie asked her for her postal address but just thought that she was planning to finally visit like they have been planning for the past two years. However, when she opened the letter, she was horrified at the words as the anguish of them rang so familiar in her own ears.

' _I can't take it anymore! I am going to end it all! I love you Michonne...Please forgive me!'_

Those 19 words had torn through Michonne when she read them. She called home and her mother through tears told her what had happened just days earlier. Thankfully, Natalie had survived. She then began to berate Michonne for abandoning her family and told her to f*ck off...that she wasn't welcomed back in Crystal Savannah. Despite her mother's painful words Michonne bought a ticket the next day for her native home. She wasn't going back for them...she was going back for Natalie. The memories of receiving the letter overwhelmed Michonne as she slowly backed away from the hospital door and into another room. She burst into tears. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne waited for an hour until her mother left Natalie's room then quietly slipped inside. Sitting on the chair beside the bed, Michonne burst into tears again as she held her sister's hand.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have been there!"

Michonne had been in the room for ten minutes when she jumped to her feet and spun around as the door opened behind her. She stared at her mother and her mother stared back at her. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Antoinette looked at her long lost daughter. Fourteen years. Michonne looked as beautiful as ever…but she always was the prettiest of all her girls and that didn't go unnoticed. Suddenly she became annoyed at her. Michonne didn't care enough for her family to stick around...to ride it out. Instead she took off leaving all her loved ones behind. For the first couple of years after she left Antoinette hated her daughter but it soon subsided. Now she was here…in person, all those old feelings was now bubbling to the surface. Michonne smiled at her.

"Mom…"

Antoinette put down the sandwiches she brought from the hospital's vending machine on a small table in the room.

"I thought I told you not to come back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mom please…not here. Not now. I just want to see Natalie."

"I told you not to come."

"She reached out to me! She's my sister!"

"If she is your sister why did you leave her?! You could have made things easier for us!"

"Because I was done being you! Doing your duties for you! It wasn't my responsibility to provide for this family!" Michonne screamed at her.

Michonne saw her mother's eyes widen for a second before she felt the stinging pain on her cheeks. She shook off her pain and stared down her mother defiantly.

"You could hate me all you want, you and Sherri. You could do whatever you want to me, say whatever you want about me but you will not deny me this! You will not deny me seeing Natalie. She's the only reason why I even came back to this hell-hole.

"I'm her mother! Watch me!"

Antoinette left the room and returned seconds later with two security officers. She pointed angrily at Michonne.

"Get her out of here! She's not family!"

"That's not true!"

The officers moved towards Michonne.

"Ma'am…we are going to have to ask you to leave."

Michonne looked from the officers to her mother and started pleading with her.

"Why are you doing this to me? I am your daughter too! You never loved me! Why?!"

"Get her out! NOW!"

The officers began physically removing Michonne out of the room as she was fighting them. She was not going to go quietly.

"Get your hands off me!" Michonne shrieked at the officers. "Get…off!"

They had almost had her out of the room when a voice called out to her.

"Michonne?"

Everyone froze.

"Is that you? Is it really you?"

Michonne head snapped back to see Natalie, eyes barely open, looking at her. She started crying and pulled away forcefully from the officers and rushed up to Natalie. Michonne caressed her cheeks, her tears falling on her sister's face. Natalie tried to smile but found it difficult.

"Yes! It's me…Michonne! Don't try to speak!"

Michonne started showering kisses on Natalie's forehead.

"Where were they taking you?"

Michonne stared angrily at her mother.

"Nowhere little sis. No one is taking me anywhere. I'm here to stay. " **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After the doctors came in and check on Natalie's condition Michonne sat next to her bed staring at her for atleast ten minutes, smiling on the outside but torn up on the inside. Antoinette had left the room very irately five minutes ago.

"I can't believe you're here."

Michonne took Natalie's hands in hers and examined the cuts on her wrists. Tears welled up in Natalie's eyes.

"Are you here to stay?"

"I am here until you get better."

"And then you're leaving again."

Michonne didn't want to say anything that would disappoint or hurt Natalie. She remained mum.

"If you are leaving, please take me with you! I promise I wouldn't be a burden! I'll quit school and get a job!"

Natalie was starting to panic and the monitors in the room began going crazy. She had to calm Natalie down.

"You need to calm down Nats!"

"Promise that you will take me with you! I can't stay at home! Promise!" Natalie cried.

"Ok. I promise! When I am going, you're coming with me! Now please clam down!"

Two nurses and a doctor rushed into Natalie's room. Michonne stepped back giving them room to work. After a couple of minutes, Natalie was sedated and the doctor asked her to leave to give her some rest. Michonne walked out of the room and saw her mother sitting in the corridor. Their eyes met and Michonne was the first one to turn away.

She felt guilty, not for leaving but for not taking Natalie with her. For months it ate away at her soul, even causing her to turn to various pills to help her sleep and to ease her pain. Michonne walked into the hospital's small chapel and sat down in the pews. She didn't hear when someone else entered behind her until she felt the warm loving embrace from a familiar arm. She burst into tears.

"It's my fault!" she cried. "I should have taken her with me! I survived and she would have survived too!"

Without releasing her hold, Sasha slid into the seat next to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you didn't do anything wrong. You were 14 and in a bad situation!"

She cupped Michonne's face.

"The people who were supposed to protect you didn't. All you did was try to protect yourself. You are not wrong for doing that."

"But I should have protected her and I didn't!" Michonne wailed.

Sasha pulled Michonne into a tight embrace. She didn't know what else to do or say to help Michone alleviate her guilt of leaving Natalie behind. All she could do be there for her friend in her time of need. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick had just received a call from head Nurse Baron about a patient who was dying and wanted to have his last rites and was on his way there when he saw Jessie sitting by the park with the younger of her two sons Timmy. His heart sank as Jessie smiled broadly at him. _'Dear God…not on this lovely day.'_ He quicken the pace of his steps and gave her a curt hello as he passed by her..

"Good morning Father. Can we talk? Please?"

Rick slowed down…reluctantly. Jessie was at his side in an instant, abandoning her son.

"I'm on my way to the hospital to give a dying man his last rites. How many I help you?"

"Michael and I had a fight last night. We said horrible thing to each other and now I feel guilty about it."

"Ok…"

"I was wondering if I could see you this Sunday after mass in the confessional booth."

"Father Gabriel will be conducting mass this Sunday so I will be happy to let him know that you will be needing him at confessional."

Rick felt a great deal of satisfaction seeing the disappointment on Jessie's face.

"Ok."

"Have a good day Mrs Wallace."

Jessie just shrugged at him and Rick walked off. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne had a healthy cry for about five minutes when she and Sasha

"I'm sorry about your uniform. It's wet."

"Don't worry about it. I have another one in my locker. I can change. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Thanks."

"What are you going to do?"

"She wants me to take her with me when I am leaving."

"Are you going to leave?"

"I can't stay here Sasha. You know that. Too many bad memories and I don't want to have anything to do with my family."

"I know that this will be selfish on my part but I miss you. I want my children to meet you. I want you to stay but I know you can't so when you leave take Natalie with you."

"I want to meet your children too."

"This is your home and you shouldn't be running from it."

"This place hasn't been my home for 14 years and I ran because I didn't have a choice."

"I know and I am sorry for being so selfish but I miss my friend."

"I missed you too Sasha."

The door to the chapel opened and Michonne instinctively turned away her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Sasha turned to the door and smile.

"Hello Father Rick. What brings you by today?"

Rick looked at the ladies but his focus lingered abit longer on the woman whose back was turned to him. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Sasha.

"I'm here to give Mr Patterson his last rites. He's dying."

"I heard. They moved him to the east wing, room 10."

Rick was still looking at the woman who hasn't moved or said a word. He looked at Sasha and saw the dampness of her blouse and realized that the woman had been crying on Sasha's shoulders.

"Is she ok?"

"She will be. This is Michonne my best friend. She used to live here. She's just back in town to tie up some business."

Michonne heard when Rick stepped forward and she quickly put on her sunglasses. He stuck out his hand between her and Sasha. She glanced at Sasha who was smiling at her. Michonne shook it not looking up at him.

"Michonne."

"Hi Michonne. I'm Rick. Nice to meet you."

Michonne nodded in reply. Nurse Creed came into the chapel.

"Nurse Ford…your patient is asking for you."

"Thanks!"

Sasha rose to her feet.

"I have to run." She turned to Michonne. "Don't leave town until we have dinner and you meet my children…ok?"

"Ok."

"Father."

Rick nodded to Sasha and watched as she left. When he turned around he was surprised to see that Michonne was already on her feet but her back was still turned towards him.

"I know that Sasha said that you were alright but it doesn't seem like it."

Michonne closed her eyes and slowly sat back down on the chapel pews, burying her face in her hands.

"Michonne?"

Michonne began to tremble as she fought to stave off the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. Rick saw her struggles and slipped effortlessly in the spot left empty by Sasha and watched her quietly.

"I'm fine…I'm fine." Michonne mumbled.

He didn't know what to do and he didn't want to touch her for fear that she turned out to be like some of the other women in Crystal Savannah…after all Sasha did say she is originally from here. His taking precautions and the powerful urge to comfort her was pulling him in opposite directions but he decided to err on the side of caution.

"If you ever need to talk you can come by the church."

"Ok. Thank you."

He slipped out of the pew and walked towards the door, pausing to stare at her for a minute then quietly closed the door behind him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick watched as Mr Patterson passed away peacefully in his sleep two hours after his last rites were performed. The old man talked incessantly and then suddenly stopped saying that he was tired. He closed his eyes and half an hour later he died. Rick left the room and the nurse came in to prepare the body.

As he had no next of kin Mr Patterson left instructions with the hospital that they cremate him. He had also informed Rick that his attorneys will contact him soon about further instructions concerning his Will. Rick was surprised and when he pressed him, Mr Patterson refused to say anything more. After he left the room, Rick next stop was the chapel. He looked inside and was somewhat disappointed to find it empty. Sasha caught him coming out of the chapel.

"She's not there."

"Who?"

Sasha shook her head and turned to see Abe walking towards them. The men greeted each other and Abe kissed his wife passionately. He watched as her eyes follow Rick strolled down the corridor and out of the hospital.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Scandal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After that unpleasant greeting at the hospital Michonne just wanted to retreat to her room and stay there until the next set of visiting hours but presently…she was famished. Crystal Savannah had two main cafés and she really didn't want to visit either one as she knows that it will be filled with people she knew and who knew her.

However, there was a small bar ran by Angie and Fred Dixon in the ground floor of their home. The towns people wasn't thrilled of the idea of having a bar in their Christian town but they learned to tolerate it and it often kept the men occupied whenever their wives didn't want to deal with them.

However, when Angie and Fred passed away in an accident their children Merle, 13 years old, Daryl, 7 years old, Solange, 6 years old and Bobby, 3 years old were left as the sole beneficiaries of the business and their parent's property. Because of their ages, the bar had to be closed and they went to live with their aunt for a couple of years. Merle came back six years later when Michonne was 12.

By that time, he was 19 years old and Daryl who was 13 years at the time and the rest of his siblings would often visit Merle on weekends as they were still minors in the eyes of the law and he couldn't take them to live with him. When word spread that Merle planned on reopening the bar and operating it as a bus and truck stop as well, they fought him on it.

However, the revenue that Dixon's Bar and Rest Stop brought in couldn't be denied. Tourist influx doubled in Crystal Savannah. Instead of passing straight through the town to Birdie's Rest Stop two towns over, tourist were now stopping at Dixon's. Merle wife Tammi but his girlfriend at the time was living with him.

She was a home taught cook and soon her hot wings, jalapeno seasoned fries and soya bean burgers became a huge hit. After two years of excellent tourist arrivals, Merle had saved enough money to purchased the house next door to the right of the bar and he and Tammi moved in, turning his former living quarters upstairs the bar into a room rental business.

Not only did Dixon's bar benefitted, but a lot of the fledgling businesses in Crystal Savannah also saw prosperity as well. Sandy's antiques and gift shop, which was located next door to Merle's new home was one such business. Michonne loved going to Sandy's gift shop all the time. She would often buy gifts for Natalie when she was just a baby. Those are probably one of the few good memories she has of this place.

Michonne walked cautiously down the street after she left the hospital. She saw a few people took notice of her as she walked by them but soon they lost interest and moved on. After ten minutes she walked around the corner and there it was….Dixon's. From the look of it, it seems that things have gotten even better over the years since she left town as Dixon's had expanded to include another property to the left which is presently under construction. Michonne panic slightly when she saw the constant coming and goings at the place.

There were trucks, buses and cars parked nearby. Michonne was contemplating on heading to Carol Grocery for a quick snack and retreat to her room but her stomach had other plans. It growled so loudly that she looked around to see if anyone had heard it. _'As long as Natalie is here I can't avoid everyone forever. I will have to face these people sooner than later.'_ Michonne thought to herself. She took a deep breath and began crossing the street. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The minute Michonne stepped into the bar she did a quick peripheral sweep of the occupants for anyone who she really didn't want to bump into. So far, the coast was clear. Taking off her sunglasses she made her way to the counter. Once there, she picked up the menu card and quickly selecting one of the specials, she ordered. Suddenly, a glass of orange juice was slide over by the bartender, startling her. She looked up and caught her breath…eyes widening. It was Daryl.

"All new visitors' first drink is for free." He said smiling at her.

"I'm…" Then she stopped herself.

Daryl was one year older than her and was considered a problem child by the community. Although he was never arrested by the police he was wayward and as a result, the neighbourhood children were told to avoid him, especially the girls. However she and Daryl struck up a forbidden friendship and besides Sasha, she always looked forward to his visits on weekends whenever he came.

It saddened her abit that he of all persons didn't recognize her but maybe it was a good thing. "Thanks." She said, raising the glass to him in appreciation. The bar was crowded and loud and Michonne recognized some of the older faces as they haven't changed much. However the people around her age or alittle older were not easily recognizable to her.

"So are you visiting friends or family?"

Michonne turned around and Daryl was standing directly infront of her.

"Alittle of both."

"How long do you plan on staying? We have a room and board special. Pay for two nights and get one night free."

Michonne smiled and Daryl upped the room special.

"Just for you…I'll throw in three extra nights if you pay cash now."

"So it's a limited offer then."

"Maybe."

Michonne raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do all your customers get such nice treatment and extra special deals?"

"Just the ones I get a good feeling from."

"From the looks of this place I could tell that's not often." Michonne chuckled. "Besides, I'm already staying over at Michelle's…at the edge of town."

"Hmmmm. Not a bad place. It's no Dixon but not bad."

"It's private and I like private."

"Touché."

A young woman finally placed Michonne's order of hot wings and a soya bean burger. Her mouth began to water as the aroma filled her nostrils. She began digging in under the watchful eyes of Daryl. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne let out a burp within earshot of Daryl the moment the last piece of the burger left her throat and went down into her stomach. He walked over to her, snickering.

"I will give your compliments to the chef."

"Please do." Michonne said rubbing her tummy in an up and down motion and looking at her time. Daryl smiled at her. "I think I'll be heading out now. Got some things I have to do."

"Wait." Daryl said before calling out to a waitress loud above the noise. "Shelley!" She rushed into the kitchen and returned seconds later with a box which she gave to him. He, in turn gave it to Michonne.

"What's this?" she asked, opening the box carefully. It was a huge portion of jalapeno's seasoned fries.

"Something for dinner…or the road. Your choice."

Michonne looked at Daryl. If it was anyone else she wouldn't have accepted this gesture. Plus, she felt alittle guilty about not telling Daryl who she was, so she accepted

"Thank you."

Daryl smiled at her as she walked out of the bar. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne had just crossed the street from the bar when she heard a shout behind her.

"Hey!"

She turned around and saw Daryl running across the street up to her. On reaching her, he stopped and observed at her intently. Feeling his stare she took a step back, apprehensively.

"What?!"

Unexpectedly, Daryl grabbed and pulled her towards him, engulfed her in his arms. He hugging her tightly as a sob escaped him.

"Welcome home Michonne. I missed you so much."

"Daryl!" she cried out hugging him back. ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The childhood friends stood on the pavement, hugging each other tightly for atleast five minutes before they finally pulled apart. Michonne wiped the tears from her eyes and the single one that had just rolled down Daryl's cheek. Daryl took her by the hand and led her back across the street but instead of going through the bar he took her through the construction lot next to the bar and into the back of the bar.

"Wait here."

Michonne nodded as Daryl disappeared inside and came back almost immediately with two chairs. They sat down and just looked at each other smiling.

"How did you know it was me?"

"When you first walked in the bar, I wasn't sure so I dismissed it. But you started rubbing your tummy I knew it had to be you."

Michonne looked at him, puzzled.

"Michonne…you are the only person I know who rub their tummy up and down instead of circular when full."

Michonne narrowed her eyes at Daryl who began laughing at her. She too also started laughing.

"Come on Daryl! Give me alittle bit more mystery than that! My tummy gave me away?"

"Yes! And your eyes!" He paused. "I would know your eyes anywhere Michonne….anywhere."

She reached for his hand and held it tightly. She couldn't believe how happy she was to see him.

"I would prefer if you didn't mentioned seeing me to anyone…ok."

"Why?"

"It's just better that way."

"Hmmm. Ok. I assume you're here to see Natalie?"

"Yes."

"Well…have you seen her?"

"Yes. Briefly."

"So your family know you are here."

"Yes."

"Wouldn't they tell people you're back in town?"

Michonne chuckled.

"Trust me…it's the last thing they would do…advertise my presence."

Daryl sulked.

"What's wrong?"

"Where did you go Michonne? I came to visit one weekend and you were just….gone."

Michonne squeezed his hand again and he reciprocated.

"It's a long story but know if I didn't need to leave home I wouldn't have. I was left with no other option."

"That's exactly what Sasha said!"

Michonne pulled away her hand gradually.

"You asked Sasha about me?!" Michonne asked.

"Oh course I did! You were one of the few friends I had whenever I was visiting Merle and when you suddenly disappeared off the face of the planet I asked the one person who I knew would have some answers. It's not like I could have asked your family."

Michonne shot to her feet, panicking.

"What did she tell you?!"

"Nothing…just that you had to leave."

Michonne became agitated.

"Don't lie to me Daryl! What did she say?!"

"I swear Michonne! That's all she said."

"I don't believe you!"

Daryl was now on his feet facing a clearly angry Michonne.

"I would never lie to you!"

They stood there in utter silence.

"I have to go!" Michonne said abruptly

"Wait! Now?!"

"Yes! Now!" Michonne responded as she began walking into the construction lot and out into the street. Daryl followed closely.

"Are you gonna run away again? Will I be seeing you before you leave?"

Michonne heard the desperation in Daryl's voice and she turned to face him. Looking at him, standing there, looking at her all she could do was hug him. He squeezed her tightly and she knew if given the chance, he wouldn't let her run away again.

"I'm not going anywhere Daryl…atleast for now."

Michonne saw the biggest and broadest smile on his face.

"Good."

"I really have to go though."

"Ok. See you tomorrow then?"

"I'll see you soon Daryl."

Michonne walked away down the street knowing full well that Daryl was watching her. She didn't look back. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Michonne got to the motel room, she put the jalapeno fries in the mini fridge to be eaten later for dinner. She lay down on the bed and thought about the day's events. All these years, guilt have been eating her up about leaving Natalie behind but now it seems that she left more than the one family member she truly cared about. She left Sasha her best friend and now Daryl also. These are people who cared about her. Sasha knew her secret and why she had to leave and she was foolish to think that Sasha would betray her in any way. Now both Sasha and Daryl wants her to stay. Michonne closed her eyes but didn't know she had fallen to sleep until there was a knocking on her door.

She sprang off the bed and cautiously walked towards the door, peering through the peep hole. She saw Sasha and a hulking red haired man standing behind her. Not know what quite to make of their presence she aggressively called out.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Michonne. Sasha."

"Who's that behind you?"

"Open the door and I will tell you."

"Jesus Christ Sasha!" Michonne heard the man whisper to Sasha. "I'm her husband Abe." The man announced.

Michonne slowly opened the door and she eyed Sasha then 6 ft man standing next to her.

"Hi Michonne." He said.

Michonne stepped aside and her visitors walked in. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"How did you know I was here?"

"I asked Abe to find you…discreetly of course."

"Sasha…."

"I'm glad I did too! Look at this place! Ok. First things first…I want you to come and stay with me and Abe at our house."

Sasha went into the mini fridge and frowned as it was bare empty except for a food box marked 'Dixon'. She opened it and turned to Michonne.

"Really?"

"I was just going to the grocery store to buy some stuff when you came."

Sasha looked at her doubtfully.

"Babe…start packing Michonne's stuff."

"I can't impose myself on you and your family."

"You're not imposing. We are inviting you." Abe said smiling.

"I can't."

Sasha held Michonne square at her shoulders.

"This is not up for a debate."

There was a pause between the ladies as Abe looked on.

"Ok."

Michonne and Sasha looked on as Abe began moving around the room gathering Michonne's things. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Abe pulled up into the yard of their home, twin red hair boys and a girl was anxiously waiting at the front door. A girl of about 17 years old was standing behind them. Both Abe and Sasha climbed out of the truck and the three children rushed to them screaming. Abe scooped up the boys in his arms while the Sasha lifted up the girl. Both parents showering them with kisses. The teenager walked up to them.

"They couldn't wait till you get back."

"Thanks for watching them on such short notice Paige."

"No problem Mrs Ford." Paige left.

Sasha signalled to Michonne who got out of the truck.

"These are my twins boys...Micah and Levi and my daughter Kimberly."

Michonne waved to the children who blushed against their parents. Sasha and Abe took the children into the house as Michonne stood by the truck. Sasha came back outside. They walked to the truck and started to unpack Michonne's things.

"How old are they?"

"The twins are three years old and the girl is five."

"We have another." Abe shouted from the front door. The ladies looked up and saw him standing there with Levi, Micah and Kimberly at his feet, looking at them curiously.

"What? Kids?"

"Yeah. Amy, she's 6 years old. She isn't home from school yet."

"Ok. Wow."

"Yeah…four kids in seven years. It would have been more if I didn't insist Mr. Lover man here to use a condom and I go on the pill."

"Do you even want more? Four seems like a lot."

"I know Abe does. Me too but my crotch needs a rest."

"I heard that!" Abe chuckled.

Sasha smiled back at him then looked at Michonne.

"Come on…let's get you settled in." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Abe picked up Amy from school while Sasha helped Michonne settled in her room.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this Sasha. You and Abe. It means the world to me."

"You don't have to thank me Michonne. We are friends and I will do anything to help you. You still have friends here."

"Yeah. I saw Daryl today. I didn't even know he recognized me when I went into their bar."

"You were the only friend he had growing up. While the rest of us obeyed our parents and stayed away from him, you didn't."

Sasha looked upset as she recalled how she treated Daryl when they were younger.

"I would envy you whenever he came around for holiday visits by Merle. I use to see the two of you playing and I so wanted to join in but I didn't. I will always regret not being friends with Daryl. You did the right thing."

"I think you should tell him that when you see him. The Daryl I know rarely holds a grudge so I know he would appreciate hearing that you are sorry from you."

"I think I will do that."

They heard the front door open and heard platter of feet coming towards them. It was Amy.

"Mummy!" she shouted as she ran to her mother. Michonne smiled as Sasha hugged her first born. Abe came into the room carrying bags of goodies for the children. Abe dug into the bag and took out six types of chocolate and held them out to Michonne.

"I remember babe saying that you like chocolate. I couldn't remember what brand so I bought the most popular."

Michonne's eyes lit up when she saw the Big Cat chocolate bar. Abe laughed.

"Well I guess I know which one it is now!"

He gave it to Michonne and he put the rest back in the bag. The other children had also heard their father's voice and came into the room. They took the bag of snacks from him and raced downstairs. However Amy stayed in the room shyly looking at Michonne and Sasha noticed.

"Amy, this is mummy's very good friend Michonne."

Michonne held out her hand and Amy shook it, disappearing to join her other siblings. Abe too left the room and Sasha saw the yearning in her face.

"You are so blessed Sasha…to have a family that loves you and you love them back in return."

Sasha turned Michonne to face her.

"You will have that someday You will find someone who will love you and adore you and don't abuse you in anyway…I promise you."

Michonne was fighting back the tears.

"I have been on my own for so long." She cried and Sasha held her close. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick was in the church preparing for this Sunday's upcoming sermon when a well dressed man came in. He heard when the man asked for him by name and saw when the other priest pointed to him. There were a few other people in the church doing different chores as well preparing the church for Sunday Mass. The man addressed him.

"Father Rick?"

"Yes…and you are?"

"Mr Felix…Mr Patterson's attorney."

"Ok.."

Rick remembered the conversation he had with Mr Patterson before he died although it was a very vague one in terms of getting information.

"Mr Patterson didn't have any next of kin but he left instructions on how to dispose of his assets. Did he mention any of this to you?"

"He did mention it but was very ambiguous on the specifics."

Rick gestured for the man to follow him and they went into the Father Gabriel's office in the back.

"While many don't know it and he didn't look it, Mr Patterson was a man of considerable means."

Rick raised his eyes brows.

"Define considerable."

"A lot."

Rick's eyes narrowed at the attorney.

"What exactly did Mr Patterson left in his will?" Rick asked cautiously.

Mr Felix reached into his bag and pulled out three slim neat files.

"Mr Patterson left everything he has to you."

The attorney handed Rick the first envelope.

"This is the deed to a lake house worth $2.5 million in Florida. All the paper work has been sorted out, just your signature is needed and it will be yours."

Rick stared at the attorney in disbelief and he continued.

"This is a trust he set up for the church with you as the sole executor. The church is to get a monthly allowance under your guidance and discretion of course for whatever upkeep that is needed for the smooth running of it. All decisions are to be made by you concerning how this money is spent."

Rick's eyes widen when he saw the value of the trust - $5 million. Mr Felix couldn't help but smirk at the reaction he was getting from Rick. Mr Patterson often talked about Father Rick and his humble and genuine outlook on life and how he interacts with everyone in Crystal Savannah.

He has been Mr Patterson's attorney for atleast 15 years and knows how perceptive he was of the people around. Mr Patterson spoken of the people here. When he came to Crystal Savannah 10 years ago, all the community saw was another old man in their community.

While they were not unfriendly, they were not friendly either and no-one bothered to check up on any one of their most senior members in their church. He often spoke about the different cliques in Crystal Savannah and at the top of those cliques were the church wives who were always gossiping and manipulated their husbands.

When Rick came to Crystal Savannah 7 years ago he made himself acquainted with all the residents and soon he and Mr Patterson became friends. He always looked forward to Rick's weekly visits where Rick would pray for him and they would talk about a variety of topics, from Mr Patterson's colourful love life to sports and sometimes to whether Rick would follow in his predecessor's footstep if he found love.

Mr Felix gave Rick the third envelope.

"This is a bank account with…" Mr Felix paused. He didn't whether to tell Rick the amount or to just let him read the bank statement for himself. He decided to just tell him. "Mr Patterson left you $20 million Father Rick."

Rick slowly closed his eyes and began pinching the bridge of his nose. All of a sudden he couldn't breathe and his lungs ceased to work. _$20 million! What the hell!_ Rick started coughing in order to jumpstart his lungs and when they did, he took a massive gulp of air.

"Are you ok Father?"

Rick turned to him sarcastically.

"What do you think?!"

Mr Felix smiled.

"I guess I would have had the same reaction if I was you."

There was a couple of minutes of silence in the room.

"You are a wealthy priest Father."

Rick said nothing as his head was spinning. Mr Felix looked at his time.

"I need to be going. I know you need some time to think about all this. Those are the copies of all the paperwork for you to look over and ask any questions that you may have. All they need is your signature so whenever you are ready come to my office and sign the original."

Mr Felix rose from his seat and extended a hand to Rick who shook it. When the attorney began heading out, a shadow from behind the office door dashed out of sight. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was Michonne's second night at Sasha's and Abe's home and she thought that it would have been easy to fall asleep. It's not like she was uncomfortable where she was. She looked at the time and saw that it was 1am. She got out of bed and walked downstairs, heading to the porch. She didn't need to turn on the luminescence light as the stars were out bright and in all their numbers. Ten minutes later a cup of warm milk was pushed infront of her. It was Sasha.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Ok."

Michonne took a sip.

"Do you know how you are going to handle this situation with Natalie?"

"Without everyone finding out why I left?"

"Yeah?"

"If mom doesn't want to let Natalie come with me quietly, then I would have to shame them into in."

"Can you deal with doing that emotionally? It will humiliate you."

"I don't care about me. Natalie is my priority now."

"But you don't have to lose yourself in the process!"

Michonne sigh.

"That ship has already sailed Sasha. I'm already lost. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was Sunday morning and after much prodding Sasha convinced Michonne to go to church. She didn't have any clothes fitting for that occasion but Sasha gladly lent her one of her dresses. Michonne and Sasha were built similar but Michonne had a little more in the bust and posterior sections. Other than that the dress fitted her well. However, she instantly regretted her decision to go to church when they arrived and saw how packed it was. Michonne stood at the door horrified and turn to make a hasty retreat outside. Sasha caught her by the arm and whispered to her.

"You will be facing these people sooner or later. Stop running."

Abe secured seats at the back of the church so that a quick exit can be made as soon as the priest said 'Amen.' He gestured to them and they began walking to their seats. Michonne kept on her sun glasses for added anonymity. She looked over and saw Daryl looking at her. He discreetly gave her a wink and she smiled.

"I don't remember church ever being this full." Michonne whispered.

"It's only like this once a month when Father Rick is giving his sermon."

"Father Rick?"

"Yeah. You met him un the hospital chapel."

"Oh yes. I remember."

Amy sat on Abe's left while the Kimberly, Micah and Levi sat between him and Sasha with Michonne sitting on Sasha's right. A few people looked at her not knowing who she was but then there were two people who were staring pointedly and menacingly at her - Antoinette and Sherri. Michonne just barely glimpsed at them and then kept her head forward. Sasha saw the exchange and squeezed her hand for reassurance. The service began. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick delivered his sermon on point as usual, fluent and articulate. He did his best to block out Mr Felix's visit even though it weighed heavily on him. He had just inherited a ridiculous sum of money and he had no idea what to do about it.

He could give it all away to charity…the house and $20 million and put someone else as trustee to the $5 million left for the church but that would be disrespectful to Mr Patterson and his memory.

Mr Patterson chose him for a reason. He trusted him and he will not betray the old man's trust. He called Mr Felix and made an appointment to sign the documents at his earliest convenience. While Rick was able to block out his inheritance, he was unable to block out _her._

He was scanning the crowd while driving home one of his main points when his eyes landed on her. He had to hold his breath. Although she was wearing sun glasses and their interaction was brief, the impression was lasting. He would know that face anywhere…those lips, the contour of that face.

Her hair was in a ponytail which cascaded down the left side of her shoulders and she gave off an aura which he swears was calling out to him. He closed his eyes briefly, to regain his mental composure and to ease the slow, sinful stirring underneath his robe. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

To other members of the congregation it would seem that Rick was suddenly feeling ill but Abe knew that Rick was far from it. Abe saw when Rick's eyes landed on Michonne in the crowd and chuckled at his reaction. He has been there and had the exact same reaction when he his heart chose Sasha.

He was just a visiting priest at the time, only coming to Crystal Savannah once per month to give his sermon. He visited for two years and then transferred full time after that. It was then he fully blessed his eyes on Sasha…three months after his transfer.

He has seen her slip in just before the sermon was about to start and slip out during the pray many times so he only got glimpses of her. He was then fully introduced to her at the local fair by Father Gabriel who was trying to convince her to join the local women charity council.

After that day, Abe pursued Sasha in his mind and then made the decision to pursue her in his heart. He felt blessed when she returned his affections. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Sasha saw the look on Rick"s face, she sighed, shaking her head. She nudged Abe hard in his side when she heard him chuckled as only the two of them knew what the joke was. Sasha wants her friend to be happy but why does it have to be the hottest priest to fall for her friend?

The one who every woman in town, married, single, widowed and otherwise was willing to drop their panties for? Sasha stared daggers at Abe who was trying his best to behave himself and wipe the smirk off his face in order not to draw her ire when they do get home. This can't happen. Michonne has enough on her plate right now.

Even if it is true love and it was meant to be that Rick follows Abe's footstep and pursue Michonne, it will not be smooth sailing as thirsty eyes are always on Rick…always. It will not be cut and dry as with her and Abe especially if Michonne returns his affections. It will be messy….real real messy and Michonne needs to be prepared. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The sermon was finally over and the Fords were hoping to make a quiet exit but it was not meant to be. Father Rick caught up with them as they were walking to the car in the parking lot.

"Did you enjoy the sermon?" the voice called out.

They all turned around.

"It was a real good. You must have had a divine inspiration."

"Abe!" Sasha called out annoyed.

Abe's remark caused Rick to involuntarily look at Michonne who was standing next to her. Her sunglasses were off, revealing the final puzzle to her celestial face…her eyes. Two pools of beautiful cocoa brown hue. Rick's mouth parted, his breathing suddenly hoarse and raspy as he swallowed slowly.

"Did you enjoy the service Michonne?" Rick asked when he was finally able to speak.

"Yes Father. It was good. It was something I needed."

"Will I be seeing you again next week…in church I mean?"

"If I am still in town I will try my best."

Rick kept looking at Michonne as if she was the only person in the world. Sasha interrupted him.

"We really need to go Father."

Rick blinked out of his trance.

"Ok."

They went into the car and drove off. Rick looked on as the car disappeared from sight and Jessie was looking at him from the church steps. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Because of the sensitive nature of the subject matter in this story, it will not be explored or explained in graphic detail. This story is not going to delve into the intimate details of the topic at all and what happened to Michonne or is happening to Natalie. It was merely mentioned to explain Michonne's and Natalie's actions. I apologize for any distress caused. It is not my intention.**

Michonne had gotten up early as she was going to see Natalie at the hospital. Abe had over heard her telling Sasha that she hoped that Antoinette and Sherri weren't at the hospital as well. She can't deal with the drama and the humiliation. She also told Sasha that as soon as Natalie is able she was taking her and leaving Crystal Savannah for good. Sasha expressed both her support and sadness at her decision but fully understood why she had to do what she was planning to do. When Sasha left, Michonne was in the kitchen making some sandwiches to take for Natalie. Abe approached cautiously to speak to her. He had a possible solution to her situation that will bring limited exposure to her. However, he wasn't sure if Sasha had told her that she told him about what happened to Michonne.

"Going to the hospital?'

"Yeah. Taking some sandwiches for Natalie."

"Ok. I have something to say and also some information that could help you."

Michonne turned to him.

"Ok."

"Firstly, Sasha only told me about what happened to you when Natalie tried to commit suicide and we haven't discussed it again and I didn't disclose what I know to anyone else either. Your secret is safe with me."

Michonne shifted uncomfortably on her feet at Abe's revelation. She said nothing and he continued.

"Secondly, I was talking to an attorney friend of mine and I posed a hypothetical question to him just like your situation."

Michonne squinted her eyes at him.

"I didn't mentioned your name is any way."

Michonne said nothing for a couple of minutes and Abe was beginning to regret saying anything to her.

"I was only trying to help Michonne. If I overstepped my bound I am sorry."

He turned to leave but Michonne stopped him.

"What do your friend say about the hypothetical situation?"

"He said that since Natalie is 17 she could petition to the courts to emancipate herself from her mother. Legally, she's not quite yet an adult but if she could prove that she is capable of handling herself, the courts will grant her an emancipation certificate."

Michonne tilt her head at Abe. She has never heard of that before.

"I have never heard of that before."

"It's not something that's widely used or encouraged by the court system but if it needs to be done it needs to be done." He paused. "In your case, my friend said that it is strongly recommended."

"But wouldn't Natalie trying to kill herself work against her?"

"No. Not if she could show that the mental stress caused by her present situation is the direct cause of her trying to end her life."

Michonne closed her eyes, trying to squeeze back her brimming tears.

"I should have taken Natalie with me when I left. I should have never left her behind."

"You were only 14 Michonne. You making the decision to leave was hard enough. You were in no position to take care of yourself and a baby."

"You have no idea Abe! It was hard!."

Abe said nothing. She didn't need to. As a priest before coming to Crystal Savannah he worked with and counselled a lot of children who ran away from home so he is fully aware of what some of them had to do to survive. Only a few was lucky enough to have a fresh start immediately after leaving home. He wouldn't ask Michonne to relive what she went through."

Suddenly, she hugged him.

"Thank you Abe."

He hugged her back.

"You're welcome." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sasha was attending to Natalie who sat up on the bed.

"Is Michonne coming today?"

"Yes…she is."

"Good. When can I get out of here?"

"As soon as the doctor says so."

"I hope it is soon."

When Sasha saw the smile fall from Natalie's face, she turned around. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Antoinette and Sherri walked into Natalie's room completely ignoring Sasha. Natalie flinched away when her mother and sister kissed her on the forehead.

"How are you?"

Natalie said nothing.

"She asked you a question Natalie." Sherri said sternly.

"I am fine." Natalie mumbled.

Antoinette finally looked in Sasha's direction.

"Has the doctor visited her as yet?"

"No." Sasha said tightly. "Why?"

"I want to know when I could take my daughter home. We missed her."

Natalie looked at Sasha who nodded at her.

"I'll get the doctor."

Sasha left the room taking Natalie's charts with her. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sasha walked into Dr Jensen's office.

"I need a favour."

"Anything for my favourite nurse."

She handed him Natalie's medical charts and he skimmed through it.

"How soon do you think she could be released?"

"Two…three days."

"Can you delay that?"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you the specifics but what I can tell you is that he mother and sister wants to take her home and that is not the best place for her right now."

"You know I can't do that for two reasons. One…I can't stop a parent from taking their child home if she is well enough to go home and two….it would be a crime to doctor a patient's report."

"Please Wendell! I need this! Just say that you have to do more test and it could take a couple more days."

"What's going on Sasha?!"

Sasha sighed heavily.

"You can't tell anyone this but Natalie's other sister is here and she is willing to take primary custody of Natalie. Trust me…she is the better alternative than going back home with Antoinette and Sherri. I just want you to give her alittle more time to organise herself."

"Is Antoinette and Sherri here?"

"Yes."

Wendell shook his head.

"Don't make me regret this Sasha." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Dr Jensen walked into Natalie's room. Antoinette and Sherri immediately rose to their feet to greet him. He walked over to Natalie.

"How is my favourite patient today?"

"I am good."

He nodded and looked over her chart again.

"When can I take her home doctor?"

"I may need to do more test on her so I can't tell you that at this present time."

"But she is getting better."

Antoinette sounded anxious and everyone in the room picked up on it. Sherri rest her hand on her mother's shoulder to calm her down.

"I didn't say otherwise. I just want to make sure everything is ok."

"Ok doctor."

Antoinette caressed Natalie's cheek and she just glared at her mother. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It has been half an hour since the doctor left and Natalie closed her eyes pretending to sleep so as to avoid talking to her mother and sister. She heard when her mother's phone ring and she left the room to answer it.

"I know you're not sleeping." Sherri said accusingly.

Natalie didn't budge. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne walked into the hospital and down the corridor. She was hoping to see Sasha. When she asked, she was told that Sasha was attending to another patient at the moment. She left a message with the nurse to tell Sasha that she was in Natalie's room.

When she walked into the room, she came to an abrupt halt.

"What are you doing here?!" **~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I want her here!"

Antoinette and Sherri turned towards Natalie who sat up quickly on the bed. Natalie ignored them as she knows that they are clearly upset. Michonne crossed the room and hugged Natalie tightly.

"I'm so glad you came. I'm so hungry!"

Michonne gave her the sandwiches that she made for her. She pulled up a chair and watched contented as Natalie ate.

"It's so good!" She mumbled with a full mouth.

Angry, both Antoinette and Sherri stormed out of the room as Michonne looked after them.

"Don't worry about them. When can I leave with you?"

"Let me talk to a doctor first and then we will talk. I have this great idea that will could work out real well for the both of us."

"Talk to Dr Jensen. He's nice."

"Ok." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne met Sasha in the corridor.

"I just got your message. Was just coming to see you."

"Yeah. Alittle heads up about my mother and my sister would have been nice."

"I'm sorry about that. Did they say anything to you?"

"Just asked what I'm doing here. That's it."

"Hmmm. Ok."

"I want to see Dr Jensen."

"This way." Michonne followed Sasha down the hall. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sasha sat with Michonne patiently for the past twenty minutes as they waited for Dr Jensen to finish up with another patient. From the long line outside his door, it seems that he is one of the more popular doctors in the hospital. The final patient left and they were about to go into Jensen's office when they heard screams. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Michonne, Sasha and Dr Jensen rushed into Natalie's room, she was crying hysterically as two nurses try to calm her down. Antoinette was also at Natalie's bedside trying to calm her down.

"Get him out of here!" Natalie screamed. "Get him out!"

" _Him?!"_ Michonne thought. When she turned, she saw those eyes looking straight at her. Those black…evil eyes. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne couldn't breathe as she clenched her fist. She rushed to Natalie's side. Natalie clung unto her.

"Get him out of this room! NOW!" Michonne roared. "NOW! NOW! NOWWWWW!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The commotion had brought security officers and other hospital staff to the room. Michonne looked at security officers and pointed at the man in the room.

"Get him out!" Michonne commanded.

"He has every right to be here!"

The security officers looked at the reaction of Natalie as she stared at the man in the room.

"Escort him out of the room!" Jensen ordered.

The officers complied despite Antoinette loud protests which they were ignored. Michonne tried to calm down Natalie and the nurses try to sedate her. She was injected and minutes later Natalie was asleep. Michonne stormed out of the room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick had just walked into hospital when the commotion was just dying down. He was there for his weekly prayer session with cancer patients on the third floor. He had just walked around the bend when a familiar person rushed past behind him and went into the chapel. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was blinded with hurt and raged and she couldn't think. All she could hear between her ears was Natalie's screams. _How dare they bring him here after what he has done!_ She remembered her own pleads with her mother and elder sister not to make her go there…not to make her do those things.

" _We all have made sacrifices!"_ Her mother had told her. _"Sherri did it, so can you!"_ Michonne closed her eyes. _It happened to me!…it's happening to Natalie! She can't ignore or hide it any longer! She has to stop this cycle! She has to stop him!_ _She has to stop him now!_

Her voice screamed over and over at her in her head. Then something in her just snapped. She walked out of the chapel, numb and walked straight down the hall. She past a nurses prep station and picked up an instrument. She continued walking down the hall. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne walked until she saw them…Antoinette, Sherri and _him_ at the end of a secluded corridor _._ She walked up and stood infront of them. She looked each and every one of them in their eyes then she focused on the man mainly responsible for her messed up life and for ruining the only other person she ever cared about. He stood to his feet, towering over Michonne but she didn't move.

"You will never hurt Natalie again!"

Michonne roared and pulling her hand from behind her back, she plunged the scalpel into his chest. Her actions took him by surprise and he fell back into his seat, letting out a thundering scream.

Michonne jumped on him and just kept stabbing and slicing. The more blood she saw, the more she wanted to see. She blocked out the piercing screams from her mother and sister instead choosing to focus on the face of the monster.

He grabbed her throat and squeezed trying to push her off while using his other hand to deflect her attacks. Michonne countered by grabbing his neck firmly as well, digging her fingers in hard and jabbed at him over and over again…at his arm, his chest…his face…any exposed flesh she could see. The man grunted with each contact she made.

She heard her mother, sister and other people screaming but no one dared to intervene. Michonne was like a crazed animal. She had gone completely feral and was attacking with strength she never knew she had. Then her target gave her the perfect opportunity.

In their scuffle, he leaned his neck to the side in an effort to deflect the attack to his face. Michonne raised her arm, scalpel firmly in hand and began the descent for the desired kill. **~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**

"NOOOOO!" a voice roared at her.

Michonne felt one hand grab her killing hand and another around her waist, lifting her off the prey. Enraged, Michonne slammed her head back connecting with the person who dared to interfere.

They fell to the ground with Michonne landing hard on the soft body beneath her. Surprisingly, the person didn't let go.

"Let go of me!" Michonne screamed.

She slammed her head backward again and it connected for a second time. This time the person screamed out and released her.

"F*CK!" the man cried out from the pain.

Michonne rolled over and struggle to her feet to lunge at her target once more and again she was grabbed and tackled to the floor on her back. Her hands were pinned over her head and the man jammed himself between her legs using his weight to pin her down.

Michonne focused her eyes on the person on top of her but she saw nothing.

"Michonne! It's me! It's Rick!"

"Get off me! He has to die! He has to die!"

"Don't do this Michonne! Please!"

Michonne took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HE MOLESTED ME!" Michonne cries. The corridor grew quiet, magnifying the gasps that echoed all around them.

Rick's head snapped angrily around to look at the man who almost caused Michonne to commit murder. Antoinette was attending to the man's wounds and Sherri stood at her side mortified at Michonne's pronouncement.

She had stopped fighting Rick who slowly released her hands and was cradling her face. Michonne was inconsolable.

"Look at me!" Rick said gently. Michonne blinked several time through her tears.

"He's hurting Natalie!" Michonne whimpered.

"And he will be punished but not like this! Not at your expense! I can't see you in jail!"

Michonne nodded to Rick. Slowly he got up off her and rose to his feet. He took Michonne's hand and helped her to her feet as well. Suddenly, without warning, Rick scooped Michonne up into his arms.

Instinctively, she put her arms around his neck and pressed her face into the side of his, trying to conceal her face. Rick held Michonne firmly against him and he walked down the corridor and out of the hospital among the whispers of all. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	7. Author Note

**Author's Note**

 **Please read.**

I want to say thank you to all the people who take the time to read my stories and also those who actually comment on them, giving your thoughts and opinions. I appreciate all comments, good and bad as it helps me navigate who my reading fan base is.

However, I feel compelled to write this author's note to clear up certain assumptions and statements that were made in a recent review to one my stories with reference to two of my other stories as well.

After reading the comment, I thought that some of the points made were better suited as a private message to me as the author so I could address the concerns raised rather than in a public forum.

I am generally a very private person but in order for me to clarify the following issues properly I will reveal certain things about myself, some of these things which persons closest to me do not even know.

Firstly, I am a black woman so I know all too well the repercussions of what the colour of our skin brings. As such the story Journey was difficult for me to write. While I was not born in the 1940's where the brutality of racism and discrimination was in full effect and even legal at the time, I do have relatives who have experienced racism and discrimination first hand.

I have heard stories from my relatives and have read some of their letters detailing what it was like for them in the US in the 1940's to the 1980's. I did not use any direct material from these letters for the story Journey but it does send the same message…the message of hope.

Hope that despite all what people throw at you, you can still overcome it. The reason I choose to use Rick and Michonne as a vehicle for this message in the story Journey was because it was the same reason why some people were against their union in the TWD.

In our modern time…2017, people still cannot fathom Rick, a leading white man in a largely successful tv series with Michonne, a black woman and an unconventional one at that. Journey is not romanticizing racism and discrimination or being written to open emotional wounds that are right now very present in today's world.

Secondly, I am one of the millions of women who survived what Michonne went through in the stories Therapy and Sin. Although the scars are still with me I fought to survive. I survived by writing in my private journals about my feelings and the guilt about not being able to stop what was happening to me. I didn't pull these topics out just for writing sake. These topics are personal to me and extremely difficult for me to write as well.

Fanfiction gave me a public forum to put my deepest secrets and fears out there. I am very well aware of the importance of statistics and presenting facts based on my own field of work. As writers we do have a duty to be responsible with our words as they can positively or negatively affect the persons who read it.

This responsibility goes to reviewers as well. Although they have a right to critique the stories that are being put out there for reviews, reviewers also have a responsibility to not be selective in their comment. Reviewers should not make assumptions about the writers of the stories that they read.

One should not do or read something that they deem unpalatable. However, being singled out as an example and proof as to the reason for the lack of healthy stories between white men and women of colour and where these women of colour are not independent and inspiring was simply and plainly one-sided.

I am the author of 9 stories for TWD. In Mending Fences, Rick and Michonne have a wonderful and loving relationship which bore them five children. Michonne is the one who faithfully held her household down and successfully raised these children when Rick was sent to jail for a crime he didn't commit.

In Mirror, Michonne suffered a fate that is the worst nightmare for any parent of any race and instead of feeling sorry for herself and giving up hope, she chose to soldier on by herself and keep searching for her daughter when everyone else told her it was futile.

In TWD Chronicles, Michonne is the loving wife and co-leader with Rick in Alexandria, making decisions for the community. She is smart, compassionate, devoted and an excellent strategist who always has the best interest of the people and her intimate family in mind.

In The Charge, Michonne is a self-made career woman, independent and strong who cut her cheating husband out of her life and who has the respect and admiration of her colleagues in the CIA.

Instead of looking at these stories or all my stories as a whole, Sin, Therapy and Journey was pulled out and used as a bench mark in making a decision. I try my best to make Richonne as multi-dimensional as my creativity permits and if I fell short, I am very sorry. This author's note was not meant to hurt or offend anyone and if that is the case, again…I apologize.

So once again thank you to all my reviewers for your patronage and I am looking forward to reading more reviews for you. PS: I am currently working on some new Richonne stories. Hope you like those as well.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter – 7**

 _ **Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you all for the love and support that I have received and continue to receive via reviews and private messages since my last author's note. I can't express how much it means to me and the added encourage it has given me continue writing this story. Thank you…thank you…thank you.**_

Although it was a cool ten to fifteen minute walk from the hospital to his house, Rick decided, given the circumstances that it wasn't a good idea. Instead he took a short drop cab from in front of the hospital to his place.

It was only when he walked out of the corridor and out of the pavement that he realized that he was bleeding. His face was numb from the backward head butts that Michonne dealt him and now that he was out in the warm midmorning sun, the blood on his face became sticky.

He suspects his nose could be broken as well or minimally, it was fractured. Ignoring the look Mr Ruther the cab driver was giving him, he mulled the events that played out in the hospital over and over in his head.

He looked down at Michonne propped up against him in the cab. He had just finished praying with a group of about 8 cancer patients and was merely passing down the corridor when he heard the blood curdling screams.

When he looked up, there was a gathering at the end of the hall. He quickly walked down and pushed his way through. That's when he saw Michonne on top of a man he vaguely remember seeing only a couple of times before but had never actually spoken to.

She was stabbing him. He was in total disbelief that everyone was just standing there, security officers as well, looking on as Michonne and the man struggled. It was like they were in shock, frozen in their positions.

But he didn't totally fault them. Michonne was unrecognizable. She looked crazed. However, it was when she raised the scalpel in her hand to strike what would have been a definite fatal blow, he heard himself screaming.

He felt himself running towards her, grabbing her hand and securing her around her waist and pulling her off her victim. His heart was beating so fast that he thought he was having a heart attack.

When the cab driver pulled up infront of his apartment, he got out quickly, walked around to Michonne's passenger side and lifted her out of the cab. She was limp in his arms. He quickly rushed inside and came out seconds after to pay the driver.

He watched the driver disappear around the corner and when he looked up, he saw several of his neighbours, either on their lawn or just coming out of their homes. They were looking at him, many of them with either their cordless or cell phones in their hands. He realized that they knew. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The news of what happened in the hospital spread like wildfire through Crystal Savannah. The police were called and they had already begun interviewing the dozen of witnesses to the attack who could also become possible dozen of witnesses against Michonne should there be a trial.

Other nurses attended to the wounded man in Trauma Room 3 while Sasha was getting her ass handed to her by a livid Dr Jensen.

"Does this have anything to do with me delaying Natalie's release?!"

"No! I can assure you what just happened had nothing to do with delaying Natalie's release. We did the right thing."

"Do you know the man who Michonne stabbed?"

 _Of course she does!_ Sasha said to herself. This is the man who destroyed her best friend's life and now he is destroying Natalie's life. Sasha had kept a close eye on Natalie after Michonne had left even though she was a child herself at the time.

Natalie didn't show the subtle signs like Michonne did. Sasha herself didn't even know or understood what the signs were until Michonne freaked out on her once. They were around 12 years old and Michonne was waiting for her after school in the courtyard.

Sasha had innocently sneaked up behind her and touched her on her back when Michonne let out a blood curdling scream. She saw the terrifying look on her best friend's face. That evening, on their way home from school Michonne confided in her everything that was happening at home.

Michonne cried that her mother threatened her and begged Sasha not to tell anyone. Michonne started spending more and more time over at Sasha's house and they would hug for atleast 5 to 10 minutes whenever it was time for Michonne to go home.

Months to almost a year went by and gradually Michonne began spending less time at her house and at school, she had become withdrawn. Somehow her grades never fell below an A-. Sasha was painfully watching her best friend slip away before her eyes.

Then one day after school, she caught Michonne crying behind the school and told her that she was going to tell the teacher what Michonne was going through and that they should go to the police. Michonne told her not too because she didn't want Sasha to get hurt because of her.

Three days later, Michonne ran away. She had only turned 14 three weeks earlier. When word spread about Michonne disappearance, Sasha immediately went to her mother and told her what Michonne had confessed to her. Antoinette has just called the police and a simple missing child's report was filed.

Sasha's mother seemed stunned by the accusation. Two days later her mother chastised her for listening to Michonne's wide imagination. She told her that she had spoken to Antoinette who explained to her that Michonne was a wayward and troublesome child who wanted to say and do whatever she wanted and that she had simply ran away.

Sasha's mother also cautioned her that if she was to ever repeat Michonne's lies to anyone else or to the police, she would be severely dealt with. Although Sasha believed Michonne, there was nothing more she could do.

Suffice to say, as the months and years dragged on without Michonne returning home, Sasha's relationship with her mother deteriorated as well. They would constantly be arguing with Sasha always blaming her mother for not believing her own daughter, instead choosing a stranger's word over her.

Sasha also blamed herself for not going to the police when her mother didn't believe her and be damned with the consequences. Maybe Michonne would have been found and the monster would have put in jail and not reap havoc in Natalie's life as well.

Sasha did her best to watch over Natalie. She spoke to her several times, privately quizzing her about her home life and stressed that Natalie could confide in her if anything was wrong. Natalie always told her that she was fine and that her home life was fine.

When Sasha had casually mentioned that she was a friend of her sister Michonne, Natalie looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. When she probed further, she found out that Natalie was never told about Michonne.

In fact, Natalie thought that Sherri was her only sibling. Sasha was enraged. She then told Natalie that she did have another sister and that it was that sister who took care of her from the moment she was born before she was forced to leave home.

When Natalie asked why Michonne left, she couldn't tell her the truth, especially without any actually proof of the crime that was committed against Michonne. She simply told her she didn't know why Michonne left but assured her that it must have been for a good reason.

After their talk, Natalie had apparently asked her mother about Michonne. Antoinette was then forced to talk about Michonne, probably the first time in years. A couple days later, Antoinette visited Sasha in the hospital and berated her for telling Natalie about Michonne.

They argued, with Sasha telling her that she can't just throw Michonne away like yesteryear trash and forget about her. She told her that Natalie needed to know that she had another sister, one who loved her dearly.

For years she thought Michonne was dead. She received no communication from her whatsoever. Until three years ago. Sasha will never forget that day or their first conversation when she found out that Michonne was still alive. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 _ **Three years ago.**_

 _Sasha was making dinner when the kitchen phone rang._

" _Hello?"_

" _Is Natalie ok?"_

" _Excuse me? Who is this?"_

" _Please just tell me! Is Natalie alright?"_

" _I am not giving out any information to someone I don't know. Who is this?!"_

 _There was a long pause on the other end of the receiver._

" _It's me….Michonne." The voice said quietly._

Sasha remembered gasping and dropping the phone on the mentioned of that she grabbed it up again.

" _Michonne?! Oh my god!" Sasha cried. "Is it really you?"_

" _Yes. Now please tell me…is Natalie ok? How is she?"_

" _She's fine. I talk to her as much as I can. I ask her about her home life. She says everything is ok. I haven't seen anything to raise my suspicions."_

" _Good."_

" _Where have you been?!"_

" _I moved around a lot but I am settled down now."_

" _Are you ok?"_

" _I am fine Sasha."_

" _I did something that I hope you don't get upset about."_

" _Ok…Tell me."_

" _I told Natalie about you."_

" _What?!"_

" _Wait! Let me explain! I had mentioned you and she was looking at me clueless. She didn't have the slightest idea who you were. Antoinette and Sherri never told her that she had another sister. Its' as if they just erased you and the people here haven't spoken a word about you since you left. I had to tell her about you not what happened to you."_

 _There was silence on the other end of the telephone receiver._

" _Thank you Sasha."_

" _You don't have to thank me. I did the right thing. They had no business cutting you out of Natalie's memories. You raised her from the day she was born until you had to leave. Antoinette was never a mother to her…you were."_

" _What did she say when you told you about me?"_

" _Well, she didn't say anything to me at first but she did ask Antoinette about you. She was livid with me and came to the hospital and tried to chew me out. Talking crap about why I told Natalie about you. I put her in her place. Natalie had a right and deserved to know about the one family member who truly cares about her." Sasha paused. "I think she wants to meet you Michonne."_

" _Did she actually say that?"_

" _Not in exact words but she is intrigued."_

" _I am not too sure about meeting her Sasha. She's 14 years old now. She grew up without me. I am practically a stranger to her even though I raised and took care of her from birth till she was 3 years old."_

" _You know what I think? I think you're scared that you still have some good family left here in Crystal Savannah."_

" _I made a vow to myself that I will never step foot back there again because there was nothing left for me there anyway."_

" _But you are wrong. You have Natalie. I think if she wants to meet you, you should meet her as well. It doesn't have to be in Crystal Savannah."_

" _Give her my number to call me. I don't want to meet up as yet but there isn't any harm in talking to her."_

" _That could work as well."_ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

She did give Natalie Michonne's number and they conversed for a just over a year. Like her, despite Michonne's constant questioning about her home life, Natalie gave no indication whatsoever, that she was being abused.

It was only after she called Michonne about Natalie slitting her wrist in an attempted to kill herself, Michonne did some research and discovered that according to how young a victim was when the abuse started, the victim could become conditioned to the abuse.

That is what happened to Natalie. That is why she didn't show any signs of being abuse. The look on Sasha's face changed at Dr Jensen question but she remained mum.

"No."

Dr Jensen scowled at her.

"Are you serious right now? You asked me to do a favour for you and this stabbing may or may not have resulted from what I did and you are going to come at me with that bullshit. You're going to lie to me?!"

"Trust me Dr Jensen. Now that this has happened everything will come out in the open. You will see we did the right thing." **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. The left side of his face was black and blue and swollen. His nose was also swollen but thankfully and surprisingly it wasn't broken. The first backward head butt Michonne delivered he saw it coming and he turned his face to the side and got hit on his left cheekbone.

The second backward head butt he didn't anticipate and it caught him almost flush on his nose. Rick cleaned his face of the dried blood, stuffed his nose with tissue and went to take a quick shower. After which, he needed to consider his next move. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick stood at the bedroom door for the past ten minutes looking at Michonne. She was curled up in a foetal position in the middle of the bed staring at the bedroom wall. She hasn't moved since he laid her down there almost an hour ago.

She didn't touch the ham and cheese sandwich he had made for her twenty minutes ago either. He didn't know what to do or say in this situation. All he knew was that he had to get Michonne out of there.

He was angry that no-one tried to part them from each other. Other than the bruises on her neck, she seemed to be relatively ok…atleast physically. This is very volatile situation and it could even become a legal one as well.

He was in constant contact with Sasha via cell phone who apologized that she couldn't be with Michonne right now as she had to stay in the hospital. Rick told her he understand. Sasha thanked him for taking care of Michonne.

She also warned him that the police could be coming to his place very soon to speak to her. Rick thanked her for the heads up and literally one minute after he hung up there was a knock at his door.

He walked across the living room and opened the door. His eyes narrowed as he saw Jessie with three police officers standing behind her.

"How can I help you?"

Jessie glanced briefly past Rick and into the living room, clearing her throat. He saw his neighbours all outside, in small groups, staring intently at the guests at his front door. Some even had cell phones out recording as well. The gossip will be out of this world for weeks and months to come.

"These officers will like a word with Michonne concerning what happened at the hospital earlier."

"Can't they speak for themselves?"

Jessie's eyes widen and her back stiffened with embarrassment. One of the officers stepped forward.

"We would like to ask Michonne a few questions concerning this morning at the hospital."

"Who told you she's here?"

"We were told by some of your neighbours that you came home with her about an hour ago."

Rick chuckled.

"Oh really?"

Rick pushed passed the group on his porch.

"Which neighbour is that? Point them out or bring them over here to verify that information."

Rick looked at the officers. Jessie looked uncomfortable and that gave him great pleasure.

"Are you saying that our information is incorrect? That Michonne isn't here?"

Rick clenched his fist in anger.

"I didn't say that."

"So she is here?"

"Yes."

"May we speak to her?"

"Is she under arrest?"

The officers hesitated abit.

"Is she under arrest?!" Rick asked more forcefully.

"No!" One of them answered rigidly.

"Ok. Presently, she is not in a state of mind to answer any questions."

"What exactly is her state of mind?"

"What? Your little spies and informants didn't tell you? I brought her home in my arms. She's numb and unresponsive and hasn't even said a word to me since we arrived. Therefore I very highly doubt it that you will be able to get her to talk."

"Where is she?"

"In my bedroom."

Jessie's neck snapped around at Rick, shocked at his blatant admission of where Michonne was in his house.

"Take us there. We need to verify what you just told us."

The officers and Jessie entered the house. Jessie saw the steely glance Rick shot at her and she stood quietly in the living room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick pushed his bedroom door softly. The bedroom curtain was pulled tightly except for a slim line of sunshine coming into the room. Michonne was on the bed, still in her original position but this time she was hidden under a blanket.

The blanket was drawn completely up over her and rested just below her slightly opened eyes. The sandwich was still not touched. Rick stared at the officers pointedly and closed back the door in their faces.

"I guarantee that when she is feeling better I will personally bring her down to the station myself."

He ushered the officers and Jessie out of his house. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick had spoken to Father Gabriel several times during the day concerning what happened at the hospital. While Father Gabriel commended him for potential preventing a murder, he chastised him for the manner in which he dealt with Michonne and the perception of a supposed possible relationship between them that it will fuel.

Father Gabriel also took issue with Rick having Michonne in his house, the foul language he used at the hospital as well as the manner he greeted the police. Rick simply told Father Gabriel that he will come by the church as soon as possible to discuss those issues with him in person. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was finally lunchtime and Rick was standing at his window in his living room looking at all the neighbours who were looking at his house whispering, when Sasha pulled up in his driveway. He opened the door and she quickly rushed inside.

"I swear I couldn't get away any sooner. Where is she?"

"This way."

Sasha followed Rick into the bedroom.

"How long has she been like this?"

Since I brought her home. She hasn't move or eaten or even closed her eyes."

"She's in shock."

"I have seen shock Sasha but not like this before. I think I should take her back to the hospital."

"Are you crazy? That place is a circus!"

"We can't just leave her like this!"

"I know! Just give me some time to think!"

"Jessie brought the police here. They wanted to speak to Michonne."

Sasha scoffed.

"Not like this. She is of no use to them right now. She wouldn't be able to tell them anything even if she tried."

"I told them that. I said that I will bring her to the police station as soon as she gets better."

"Bring her to the hospital first."

"Ok."

"I'm going to get some clothes for her and come back."

Rick nodded and Sasha left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It only took Sasha fifteen minutes to return to Rick's house. Rick stayed in the porch out of the outmost respect for Michonne as Sasha took her to the bathroom, bathe and dress her. When Michonne was tucked back in bed she called Rick back in.

Sasha took out a small bottle and syringe.

"What is that?"

"It's a sedative. It's to help her sleep. Bring her to the hospital in the morning when she wakes up."

Rick nodded. Michonne whimpered and her eyes fluttered as Sasha slowly gave her the injection. Seconds later she was asleep. She kissed Michonne on her forehead and they left the room.

Once in the living room, Sasha hugged Rick to his surprise.

"Thank you for taking care of her and taking charge of the situation. Michonne really really needed that."

"Just happy that I could help."

She left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rick slipped off the sofa which he had slept on last night. The house was quiet but he could hear cars and other movement outside. He walked to his bedroom door and knocked gently. There was no response.

He pushed open the door and peered inside. Michonne was still asleep but he was glad to see that she had changed positions some time during the night. He hoped the medication Sasha gave her helped. He closed the door.

He needed to take her to the police station but if she wasn't ready, he wasn't going to let the police question her until they got the go ahead from a medical professional. He walked into the laundry and was lucky to find a pair of acid wash blue jeans, some underwear and a white t-shirt.

He quickly took a bath and dressed in the bathroom. Before he left the house, he wrote a note to Michonne just in case she woke up before he came back.

' _Feel free to eat anything you want. Stepping out. Will be back as soon as possible. Rick.'_

He tucked the note under a lamp in the living room side table and left. He slipped a spare key back under the door back inside. He ignored the stares of the neighbours as he walked down the street. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sasha yawned quietly as she attended to Natalie. She was put on heavy medication since last night and moved to a quieter wing of the hospital where there would be restricted access to the public. Natalie turned slightly as the medication should be wearing off soon.

As she did her duties, she was aware of the intense gaze of Sherri who was also in the room. She and Antoinette hadn't left the hospital since yesterday. In fact, Antoinette instructed that Natalie was to receive no visitors except for the two of them.

Antoinette only visited Natalie once as she was preoccupied with other things, or rather someone else. Abe called Sasha several times to check up on her to ask if she was ok. She reassured him that she was.

She tried to concentrate as best as she can on taking care of Natalie until Sherri spoke.

"She never should have come back here."

Sasha paused for a millisecond at the statement and bit her tongue from actually responding. She continued with what she was doing.

"We were doing good without her. She abandoned her family and now she wants to come back here and pretend that she cared?"

Sasha had had enough of the Michonne bashing. She spun around on her heels to face Sherri.

"What the hell did Michonne ever do to you?!"

Sherri was taken aback by her sudden outburst but said nothing.

"You treated Michonne as if she was garbage! You didn't even tell Natalie that she had another sister!"

"Michonne chose not to be apart of this family when she ran away. Whatever problems we had could have been solved as a family."

"She ran because no one was protecting her!" Sasha raged.

Sherri merely shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't know what you're taking about."

Sherri's words only served to incense Sasha even further. She walked up to Sherri until their faces were inches away from each other. Her voice was low and threatening.

"Oh yeah?! Michonne told me about what was happening to her in that house. What you and Antoinette allowed to happen to her in that house. The people who were supposed to protect her served her up to the wolf and she was suffering in that man's hand. I told my mother what Michonne told me but she didn't believe me…her own daughter. Instead she accused Michonne of spreading lies about her family and she threatened to punish me if it told anyone what Michonne said. Then Michonne ran away."

Sherri tried to sidestep Sasha to leave the room but Sasha blocked her, pushing her hard up against the wall.

"I lost my best friend because of you and your mother. My relationship with my mother wasn't the same since then because despite what Antoinette wanted the whole town to believe about Michonne, I knew the truth. Michonne was telling the truth."

Sasha took a deep laboured breath.

"Now…despite everything that happened to Michonne, you and your mother sat on your asses and allowed the same thing to happen to Natalie?! What kind of monsters are you?! To even let him go near her! To have access to her!"

Tears flooded Sasha's eyes.

My one single regret in life is that I didn't go to the police when I should have, despite what my mother said. Tell them what Michonne told me because if I did Natalie would have been safe. But I was a coward and I kept my mouth shut. I am partly to blame for what happened to Natalie and now Michonne could go to jail."

Sasha pointed a menacing finger in Sherri's face.

"But let me warn you and your mother. If I hear one negative thing for your mouths about Michonne, I will walk and tell the whole of Crystal Savannah the real reason why Michonne left. There wouldn't be a place where you wouldn't have to hang you head in shame!"

Sasha dragged her eyes over Sherri.

"Just try me!" **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Daryl was getting annoyed of all the conspiracy theories surrounding Michonne's revelation at the bar. From what was being said, one thing was certainly clear. Crystal Savannah was divided.

Some persons are convinced that what Antoinette told them years ago was the absolute truth…that Michonne was a wayward child and didn't want to follow the rules of the house. Others countered that argument saying that a 14 year old girl will never leave a comfortable, loving home to go out on the harsh street, unless something bad was happening in the house.

They even reasoned that Natalie's suicide attempt is proof that she too may have been suffering the same fate that Michonne escaped from.

Everyone had an opinion but no-one knew Michonne…not like he did. He recalled that Merle was not surprised by Michonne's revelation at the hospital. In fact, he remembered that day when he learned that Michonne ran away and he told him.

Merle had this look on his face. It was as if he knew it was only a matter of time or that he suspected that something very wrong was going on in the house. Since he wasn't sure and it was a private matter and no-one else seemed to notice, he stayed quiet.

He know wonders if Merle regrets that decision. He walked out of the bar to get away from all the chatter and to cool his head. Sasha had told him that Michonne was safe and being taken care of by Father Rick. She promised to call him with any updates as soon as she got them. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Rick walked into the church, there were only a handful of people there. He walked straight to the back into the office and sure enough Father Gabriel was there.

"Please have a seat."

Rick sat down and both men eyed each other.

"I just want to say that what you did yesterday was courageous…."

"But?" Rick interjected.

"The way you handled the situation caused me some concern."

"How did I handle the situation? Would you have rather me stand by like everyone else and watch Michonne murder someone in the hospital?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying. The way you held her down on the floor and then scooped her up in your arms and carried her away and to your house no less."

"I used my body weight to pin her down because she was thrashing around violently. I picked her up in my arms because she was weakened and wasn't in a position to walk out of that hospital on her own after that."

"It was the way it looked Rick."

"How did it look?"

Rick was confused as to the 'look' Father Gabriel was talking about.

"I helped a woman in need! Would you would have rather me dragged her across the floor by her ankles out of the hospital instead of picking her up in my arms?! How would _that_ look?!"

"And the things you said?!"

"I cursed because I got an unexpected skull smashed into my face! Please forgive me for not stopping to think about the appropriate word to use to vent my pain at the time."

"And you saying about not wanting to see her in jail? What was that about?"

Rick didn't have a defence to that question. Honestly, he didn't know why he said that but the moment the words left his mouth he knew that he meant it. He can't see Michonne in jail…not for even one second.

"I don't want a repeat of the situation that brought you to Crystal Savannah Rick."

"So you're afraid of a little town gossip?"

"Fool me once…shame on you. Fool me twice…shame on me."

Both men looked at each other, saying nothing.

"Where's Michonne?"

"At my house….in my bed."

Rick deliberately added the last words to irritate Gabriel and it worked. He was upset about his line of questioning.

"Don't be an ass Rick! This is serious."

"And you think I don't know that?!"

Rick rose from his seat.

"You know what? Instead of looking at my use of foul language and other things I may have said and trying to attribute meaning to me holding down Michonne to prevent her from hurting herself or picking her up, maybe you should look at the moral health of the people here. They come to church every Sunday and yet, they were all willing to just stand by and watch a murder take place."

He walked to the door then turned around.

"You know what is the worst part about this conversation? Not once did you asked me if Michonne was ok and if what she said was true."

"Do you think it is true? Do you believe her?"

"I don't think a woman would snap so suddenly and violently to the point of almost killing a man if he didn't do something to her. So yes…I believe her."

Gabriel nodded.

"One more thing. How long will Michonne be staying at your house?"

"Until she's ready to leave." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne slowly opened her eyes to see surroundings that were unfamiliar to her. Blinking several times, she sat on the bed. She didn't recognize the sheets either. Slowly, everything began coming back to her and she realized that she was at the priest's place.

"Father?"

Silence. She slipped out of the bed and noticed that she wasn't in the same clothes that she was wearing yesterday. She started panicking at the thought of the priest undressing and dressing her but then she remembered hearing a familiar female voice….Sasha's.

She walked cautiously out of the room. On the sofa were a pillow and a blanket that was folded neatly under it. She felt bad for evicting the priest out of his own bed. She saw the note and read it.

She hesitated at first but she was indeed famished. She made herself a cheese paste sandwich and after eating it, quickly left a thank you note. She saw a bag with a change of yesterday's clothing and a scarf as well. She wrapped the scarf around her head to hide her face…then called Sasha on her phone.

"Hey! How are you feeling?"

Could be better. How is Natalie? I want to see her."

"Natalie's fine but I think you should go to the police station. Don't worry. I'll take care of Natalie until you come to visit."

"Thanks for everything Sasha."

"You don't have to thank me. When are you going to the station?"

"I'm leaving here now."

"Come to the hospital to get checked out first."

"No. I'm fine. I just want to get this over with.

"Ok. Don't leave yet. I'll send a taxi over to the house."

"That would be great."

When she hung up, she saw the key on the floor infront of the door that Rick apparently left for her. He was so sweet and kind. He thought about everything. It was something that she needed now more than ever. She didn't have to wait long for the taxi.

It pulled up and honked. It was the fastest Michonne ever moved in her life…from the house to the cab. She didn't even bother to slip back Rick's key under the door. She put it in her pocket for safe keeping and to give him it personally when she thanks him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The man Michonne attacked was being attended to by the nurses and Dr Jensen. Dr Jensen had only been a resident at the hospital for the past 5 years so he wasn't too familiar with him.

However, from some of the looks that were taking place, it seems that some of the senior nursing staff knew who the man was. The looks were very telling. Some of the wounds on the man's body was deep and other were superficial.

From the corridor gossip from the people who witnessed everything, they said that the man was lucky to be alive. If Father Rick hadn't done what he did., it would have been the coroner attending to him instead of a doctor.

Dr Jensen decided that he must have a serious talk with Sasha as soon as possible. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Daryl walked into the hospital.

"I'm looking for Nurse Ford."

The receptionist paged Sasha over the intercom and asked Daryl to wait in the reception area. Two minutes later, she came out. Surprising to him, Sasha hugged him tightly.

"Did you know?"

Sasha pulled him into a secluded spot in the waiting area and they sat down.

"Yes. I did."

"How long?"

"Since before she ran away. She told me what was happening and no one was protecting her. I wanted to go to the police but she told me not to do it because she didn't want me to get hurt. I told my mother but she didn't believe me. She chose to believe Antoinette's version that Michonne was a wayward child looking for attention. Then my own mother threatened to punish me if it repeated to anyone what Michonne told me."

Daryl looked thoughtful.

"What?"

"I think Merle knew…or atleast suspected that something was wrong in Michonne house."

"Well that is in the past. Everything is in the open now."

"We need to protect Michonne and Natalie."

"Don't worry about Natalie. She's covered."

"What do you mean covered?"

"Abe has an attorney friend of his on standby. He deals specifically with juvenile cases. Abe briefed him on the situation and he'll handle it."

"What about Michonne? She almost committed murder infront of dozen of potential witnesses."

"I know. We need to get people on her side, hear her side of the story.."

"We both know Michonne wouldn't agree to that. She didn't run away all these years from the pain and trauma just to air it out in the open now. She just wants to take Natalie and leave."

"Well, she might not even get a chance to leave if they charge her with best case scenario assault with a deadly weapon or worst case scenario…attempted murder. They have enough witnesses for the latter."

"So she needs a lawyer and a good one too. Where is she?"

"She went to the police station."

"Ok. I'll head down there now. Until she gets a lawyer, I will make sure she doesn't do or say anything to incriminate herself. I'll asked Merle to contact a lawyer for her.

"Me too. Abe's on that as well."

Daryl rushed out of the hospital. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Natalie opened her and scanned the room. Upon seeing her mother and sister, she turned her back to them.

"We need to talk."

"I can't believe you let him come here. After everything that has happened…what he did to me. What he was doing to me. How could you?"

Natalie's back was still turned to them as she spoke.

"We need to come together as a family."

Natalie sat up on the bed.

"Family?! Family don't hurt each other! Family protect each other! You didn't protect me! You didn't protect…."

Natalie clammed up, not finishing the sentence. She wiped away a tear.

"I need to rest. Please leave."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" Sherri said, advancing towards Natalie.

However, she stopped dead in her tracks when Sasha entered the room. The looks exchanged between the ladies puzzled Antoinette.

"Let's go mom."

"What?!"

"Let's go!"

She dragged her mother out of the room despite her protests leaving Sasha and Natalie alone

"Thank you."

Sasha smiled.

"I heard what you said to Sherri earlier."

Sasha closed the door and walked up to the bed. She didn't know that she was awake during her little talk with Sherri.

"That's why she ran away…isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I wish she had taken me with her."

"Don't blame her. She was only 14."

"I don't blame her. It's just that she survived. If she had taken me with her I would have survived too. I know it."

"We don't know if Michonne survived anything. Yes she is alive and she came back for you but we don't know what happened to her out there. Runaways, especially girls have to do all kinds of things to survive on the streets."

"Did Michonne say anything about what happened when she was out there?"

"No and I don't think she ever will. She buried 14 years of her life and only risked everything to come here for you…out of concern for you."

"When I get out of here, I want to go live with her. When can I leave?"

"I'm afraid its alittle more complicated than that now. Michonne maybe in some trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"After you were sedated, she went on a rampage and attacked him. She almost killed him too infront of scores of people. Now the police wants to talk to her."

"She could go to jail?!

"She could but we are not going to let that happen ok!"

"Promise me! She's the only person who cares about me."

"Me, Abe, Daryl and Father Rick has her back. We will protect the both of you." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne walked into the local police post. When she identified herself, she was immediately ushered into a room. She sat down as the door closed behind her but she didn't have to wait too long as two pain clothes officers entered the room. They introduced themselves.

"Thank you for coming in. I'm Officer Haynes and this is Officer Pratt."

Michonne merely nodded.

"No one seems to be talking in town or atleast to us, so we will just directly ask you the most obvious question. Who is the man you attacked yesterday?"

"Before we go any further, am I under arrest?"

"No. Not yet. We are just talking for now."

"Ok. Have you spoken to him as yet?"

"He's in the hospital. Besides, he's the victim here."

Michonne scoffed.

"Victim?"

She began laughing mechanically.

"VICTIM?!"

Her laughing died down instantly.

"That 'victim's' name is Eli Granger. He's my stepfather and Natalie's father." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Eli sat up in the hospital bed numb from the pain meds that they pumped into him. He played the recent events over in his mind. Maybe it was a mistake to come back here so soon after Natalie tried to kill herself.

He knew most of the people in Crystal Savannah only knew him in passing acquaintance. Now one really knew him as he was only a visitor in their small town. He never quite settled in here.

He hated being here and it was only because of his visiting union with Antoinette that kept him coming back. He had known her for years…long before Natalie was even born. Women in small towns like this are naïve, desperate and easy to manipulate.

He hit the jackpot when he met her but he never loved her and she was starving for it. All he did was tell her tales of big city life and flash enough money at her for her to live a comfortable life and he was in, having full access to what he really wanted.

Seeing Michonne again brought back pleasant memories of their playtime together. He touched the various stab wounds on his body. She got him good…almost killed him. Her outburst when she was pinned on the ground, admittedly shook him.

It was evident that after she ran away, she bottled up everything from the last 14 years. He saw the looks the doctor and nurses where giving him earlier. He needed to get out of Crystal Savannah as soon as possible.

However, all his wounds are a hindrance to his plans. Besides his wounds, guards were subtly placed at the entrance of his room under the guise of wanting to protect him. He frowned when Antoinette opened the door and came in. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We need you to walk us through step by step about what happened at the hospital yesterday morning."

Before Michonne could answer, Daryl was heard asking for her in a loud disorderly tone.

"Where's Michonne? Michonne!"

They heard some officers trying to calm him down but Daryl wouldn't be deterred.

"I want to speak to Michonne now!"

Concerned, Michonne rushed out of the room, followed closely by the officers Haynes and Pratt. When Daryl saw her, he rushed up and hugged her tightly, confusing her.

"What's wrong?" She was concerned.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Were they interrogating you?"

"We were just asking her a couple of questions." Officer Haynes spoke up.

"Without her lawyer present? Are you an idiot?" By the tone of his voice, it was clear that Daryl was annoyed.

"She's not under arrest."

"It doesn't matter!"

"You need to calm down sir." Officer Pratt warned.

"Or what?"

All three men were in a stare down contest. Michonne touched Daryl.

"It's ok Daryl."

He looked at her.

"You are not answering anymore questions without an attorney present. I spoke to Sasha and Abe has one on call for whenever you need."

Officer Haynes stepped forward and gave Michonne his card.

"If you need to come in to talk or have any questions, feel free to call me."

Michonne took the card.

"Thank you." She was about to turn to leave when Officer Pratt spoke.

"Don't leave town." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Daryl and Michonne walked quietly to his family's bar. The bar doesn't open until 11am. He unlocked the door and stepped aside. Michonne walked in and Daryl closed the door behind them. Michonne sat at the bar while he went around to the back.

"What do you want? It's on the house."

"Anything non alcoholic."

Daryl poured her a mixture of orange and grapefruit juice and a gin and tonic for himself. They toasted.

"So…" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?"

"What's it's' like spending the night at the priest's house?"

"He had to sleep on the couch as he only had one bed. I feel so bad putting him out like that."

Daryl laughed.

"There's going to be gossip around here for months to come about that."

"Why?"

"Well…if you haven't noticed the Father is quite easy on the eyes and some members of the community have taken note of that as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that there are women in this town…married women who would kill to be in your shoes."

"They want to sleep with him?"

Daryl nodded.

"But he's a priest!"

"Priests have dicks too the last time I checked. Just because they are 'men of the cloth' doesn't mean that they don't get hot and bothered under the collar when they see an attractive woman. They have red blood and thin skin just like the rest of us."

Michonne laughed.

"Abe and Sasha set precedent and proved how real that is."

"Abe loves Sasha. That much is clear." Michonne noted.

"That is very true." Daryl said agreeing.

There was a pause in the conversation and Michonne noticed the way Daryl was looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't mean to pry but where have you been all these years?"

Michonne said nothing as she took a sip of her juice.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine."

"I just wanted you to know that you could talk to me…about anything. I wasn't there for you then but I'm here for you now."

Michonne gave him a faint smile which quickly turned into a frown. She began squeezing her eyes shut but tears still leaked from them. Daryl rushed around the counter to her but he didn't know if he should hold her or let cry uninterrupted.

Unexpectedly, Michonne shot to her feet and pitched the glass across the room where it shattered into pieces against the wall. She started to hyperventilate so Daryl grabbed and pulled her towards him.

She tried to pull away but Daryl wouldn't let her. He grabbed on to her tighter and she fought him harder to get away. The further they fought...the more her silent tears fell. He draped his hands securely around her, locking her into him.

"You have to cry Michonne! Let it out!"

Abruptly, she stop and stared at him. Slowly, her head sank in the nape of his neck and let the tears come freely. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jessie walked into Carol store in deep thought. Her visit to Rick's house left her deeply perturbed. However, if she was honest with herself, she would admit that she was downright jealous.

Her husband had noticed a change in her mood since yesterday but didn't bother to ask. Things had begun to deteriorate in the marriage since Rick came to Crystal Savannah. She was on the phone talking to one of the other ladies when he had overheard the sexual things she said she wanted to do to the handsome priest.

Since then, their sex life has been a drag. When he threatened to file for a divorce, in an effort to save her marriage, she decided to do to him the things she said that she would like to do to Rick.

It worked for the first few times because she imaged that it was Rick she was riding instead of him. It always surprised her when she would cum much more faster and harder thinking about Rick instead of her husband and the ugly shock and disappointment she received when the wave passed, opening her eyes and seeing her husband to her dismay.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday. With what went down at the hospital you were the first person I was expecting to see at my door."

"I took the police to Father Rick's house."

Carol immediately stopped packing the shelves.

"What happened? What did he say? I heard the way he carried off Michonne like a bride at the alter was something out of a Mills and Boom novel."

"I think he's sleeping with her." Jessie voice was laced with venom.

"Woooo! Where is this coming from?"

"When we went there, he told the police that Michonne was in his bedroom."

"That's it? There could be lots of reason why Michonne was in his bedroom."

"He was shirtless when he answered the door."

Carol was taken aback.

"Really?"

Carol noticed the determined look in Jessie's face.

"We shouldn't go jumping to conclusions. There could also be other reasons why Rick was shirtless in his own home." She paused briefly. "Besides, if they are sleeping together, which I am not saying they are….it's none of our business. It's none of your business. You are a married woman Jessie. _Married…._ "

"My marriage is dead."

"Dead but still married all the same. Don't go around spreading unfounded accusations. It's slander."

Carol watched as Jessie left the store without uttering another word.

"Go home to your husband Jessie." **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick returned home from his visit with Father Gabriel. To say that he was angry was to say the least. How dare he question his motives in helping Michonne. She needed help and everyone in Crystal Savannah was willing to let her self destruct. He opened the door and saw that his keys were on the floor.

"Michonne?"

No answer. He walked further inside and saw the note. He read it and smiled. He wondered if and when she was coming back to his place even though he knew that she was staying with Abe and Sasha. A part of him hopes that she would and if that is the case she would be hungry. He busied himself to prepare lunch. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Eli zoned himself out as Antoinette fussed over him in the hospital room. She would grumble occasionally when she saw the security guard posted at the door looking in at them. It was a welcomed relief when Officer Haynes and Pratt walked in.

"Have you arrested her yet?"

"No. No arrest has been made at this time. We are only conducting enquires at present."

"What enquires? Michonne attacked and almost killed a man in full view of everyone. There are dozens of witnesses. What more information do you need?"

The officers were flabbergasted by Antoinette's behaviour. This was her own daughter that she was actively trying to put behind bars for attacking a man who she publicly claimed raped her a as child. When the initial shock wore off, they asked to speak to Eli alone.

"I need to be here."

"No you don't."

She turned to Eli stunned.

"Get out!" He commanded.

Antoinette swallowed hard. She was so humiliated. She leaned in to give Eli a kiss but he pulled away. She retreated from the room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Mr Granger…we need to get your side of what happened at the hospital yesterday."

"Why? I'm not pressing charges."

"I'm afraid that it is out of your hands. What happened yesterday at worse was attempted murder and at best it's malicious wounding. Both are felonies…both carrying serious jail time."

"And?"

"We could compel you to testify. Treat you like a hostile witness?"

"For what? To prosecute me for something I may or may not have done where the statute of limitation probably has already run out?"

Eli looked at each officer in the eye.

"Good luck with that."

The officers looked at each other not responding. Eli was right on both fronts. Prosecuting Michonne with him as a hostile witness would not help the case and an absolute waste of time if he failed to cooperate. Worse yet, no-one in the community were talking…even those who were right there.

"You know what. I'm confused about certain things." Haynes turned to his partner. "Pratt I need you to help me figure this out. Here we have a case of man who was brutally attacked in the middle of a hospital, in full view of witnesses and he doesn't want to press charges. What's even more curious is that the woman that attacked him has accused him of raping her as a child. Something here doesn't add up."

Eli's eyes narrowed at the officers. Officer Pratt joined in in presenting another theory.

"I think we are forgetting someone. Natalie. We could question her on her relationship with her father. After all we never did find out why she tried to kill herself…did we?"

Both Haynes and Pratt turned to a visible shaken Eli.

"There are more than one way to get information Mr Granger and I assure you that this case and any other case connected to it will be at the top of our list and thoroughly investigated. Whether you testify or not we are going to get to the bottom of this. We will all know the truth soon enough."

They walked out of the hospital room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne had her head resting comfortably on Daryl's shoulders for the past forty five minutes.

"I think I'm going to be here for awhile so I will need my own place. If this situation gets messy, it will be a media circus. I can't stay at Sasha's and expose her children to all the ugliness that will be coming my way.

"You could stay next door. We have a studio apartment that we always keep vacant in case of our relatives pass through."

"How much will you rent it to me for?"

"I'm hurt that you would ask me such a question. I'm not charging you anything. You could stay in the apartment as long as you need to."

"Will Merle be okay with this?"

"Trust me…he'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

He rose up and went behind the bar counter. Taking up a bunch of keys, he started counting, took off the eleventh key and handed it to her.

"Thanks Daryl."

They hugged.

"You can move in anytime you want. I'll ask Tammi to make a delicious dinner plate and send it up to you later."

They hugged again and she left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After she left by Daryl's, Michonne went for a change of clothing at Sasha's and headed over to Rick's place. She wanted to personally thank him for all he had done for her. She wore a three quarter jeans pants, soft white cotton shirt and flip flops. She also wore a hat that was pulled down low over her face. She quickly exited the taxi, walking briskly up to Rick's door and knocked. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Rick opened the door his heart skipped several beats. He stepped aside quickly for her to enter inside relatively unseen. A delicious aroma hit her.

"Something smells good."

Rick beamed with pride.

"I just finished making lunch."

He led her to the kitchen where she sat at the counter.

"I can fix you a plate if you like."

"No. it's ok. Just wanted to come by to say thank you for everything you did for me."

"You're most welcomed. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

Rick's voice was almost pleading.

"Maybe a little bit."

Rick quickly filled her plate with roasted lamb with a side of potatoes, carrot, string beans, cauliflower, broccoli and a nice helping of fresh salad. Michonne stared at the plate and then back at Rick.

"Sorry. I guess I just got carried away."

He reached out to reduce the food on her plate but she stopped him. He watched as she took the first bite…then the second, then the third. Her eyes opened wider with each mouth full she took.

"This is so good! Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"From my mother. She ran a deli when I was a kid."

"Does she still cook?"

Michonne stuffed two more mouthful. Rick shook his head.

"She died from a brain haemorrhage suddenly when I was sixteen. My dad sold the business."

Michonne stopped eating.

"I'm sorry."

She walked over and hugged him and Rick willingly hugged her back. He felt himself getting aroused as Michonne's body pressed up against his. When they eventually parted, he walked into the kitchen and stood behind the counter hoping to hide his mischievous member…giving it time to calm down. He watched her finish her meal.

"I'll be staying over at Daryl's from tonight."

Rick looked visibly shaken by her comment.

"Why?"

"I can't expose Sasha and Abe's kids to my problems."

"Well stay here with me!"

Rick's enthusiasm took both her and him by surprise. Rick turned beet red.

"You live in a one bedroom apartment. I can't have you sleeping on your own couch indefinitely. I don't know how long I'll be in town."

"My couch is comfortable. I'm not complaining."

Michonne laughed.

"I really should get my own place just in case Natalie comes to live with me."

"Rick couldn't argue with that point. He just simply nodded.

"Do you need help settling in?"

"I only have a few stuff. Besides, I haven't seen the apartment as yet, so I don't know what it needs."

"Ok. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

Michonne smiled broadly.

"Thanks. I would really appreciate that."

"If you don't mind…I would like to pass and check on you sometime after you move in."

"I would really appreciate that right now. I could use all the friendly faces I cane get."

"You'll always have a friend in me. Always."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Michonne turned lazily on the bed. Despite now waking up, her mind was heavy. She looked over at the vase Rick had given her. She had put flowers in it. She didn't know why she moved it from the kitchen counter to the small table bedsides her bed. Subconsciously, she smiled.

For the past three days, she hasn't stop thinking about him and him being a priest caused her to feel incredibly guilty. His body was so warm and comforting….his hands holding her in all the right places. He stirred emotions in her that she thought she could never feel.

She felt wanted, desired. She felt there could be hope for her after all for her to have a life. A life like Sasha, with a husband and children and be happy. She closed her eyes. Rick could probably give her those things but he would have to give up his priesthood, something that she could never let him do.

It worked out quite nicely for Sasha but she and Sasha is not the same. They have different personalities and more importantly, they have different background. Even if Rick did give up the priesthood for her, she's not sure that she is even capable of returning his love.

Too much was done to her and by her. She's slowly beginning to heal emotionally but she will never be as whole as she was. She rolled over pulling the covers close as she sent a text. She think she'll skip Mass today. **~*~*~*~*~***

The water ran over his body. Despite detailed preparation, he couldn't remember anything for the morning Mass because all he could think of was her. He hasn't been this close or interacted with a woman this way in years and now their four day old memory is permanently burned into his brain.

He remembered her scent….it was cherry. It had been a long time he has smelt beautiful and that is indeed what she was…beautiful. He has prayed extra for the past four days but he didn't pray today. His thoughts were already occupied.

He has been a priest for a number of years and since that time he has never wanted to help anyone more than her. He wasn't only drawn to her, he wanted more from her. He wanted to be with her, inside of her.

For the first time in his life, he wanted the secular dream…the house with the white picket fence, the wife and four children with her pregnant with their fifth. He wants it all and he wants it with Michonne. Suddenly the water felt cold and a tingling in his belly. He looked down and saw that he was sailing at full attention. He groaned. **~*~*~*~*~***

Father Gabriel and Father Rick stood on opposite sides at the entrance of the church, shaking hands and greeting members as they walked in. The women lined up on Rick's side, some barely containing their enthusiasm.

Rick shook their hands absentmindedly but quickly perked up when Abe's car pulled up. His happiness turned to sorrow and disappointment when only Abe, Sasha and the children came out. Michonne was nowhere in sight.

He smiled and continued greeting other people until it was their turn. Abe shook his head solemnly. Rick looked at Sasha.

"She isn't coming."

"Oh."

He couldn't hide his disappointment. They were about to move off when Rick quietly asked.

"Did she say why?"

"No. She just said that she couldn't make it."

"Ok." **~*~*~*~*~***

The children chattered loudly in the back seat as they drove him.

"Is it just me or was Father Rick alittle bit of his game today? He seemed distracted. Abe smiled without looking at his wife. Most people at Mass may not have noticed but Sasha was right. Rick did deliver a powerful sermon today but he was distracted and that distraction is Michonne. He chuckled. He knows exactly how he's feeling.

"What? I'm right…aren't I?"

"Yes." He smirked and Sasha knows what that means all too well.

"Michonne. She didn't come to Mass this morning." She paused. "He's that into her?"

"Rick is in love with Michonne or he's getting there."

"I know." Sasha conceded. "I saw it too. I just didn't know that it would be this soon."

"How long did you think it took me to fall in love with you? It didn't take me months or years."

Sasha looked at him surprised.

"The only difference between me and Rick is that he's showing it and he has a terrible poker face, well atleast to anyone who's paying attention."

"I just don't want Michonne to get hurt. Rick is a nice guy but she may not be as lucky as me…as us."

"Rick is not going to hurt Michonne…not in a million years."

"We don't know that."

"I do and quite frankly, I hope Michonne's returning his feelings."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. You've seen the way she looks at our kids. Despite all that had happened to her she still wants a normal life. She wants what we have and why shouldn't she get? Most women who were abused go either one of two ways – they become sexually promiscuous or they completely shutdown themselves. Very few women fall within the category of still willing to try to have a normal life despite what has happened to them. Michonne is lucky enough to fall in that group and if Rick is the man to help her so be it. I'm not going to stand in their way."

Sasha smiled at her husband. She was proud of him and she knew that he was correct.

"I'm just worried for her, that's all. She already has enough on her plate with Antoinette and Sherry and getting full custody of Natalie. I don't want any more to be added."

"I understand that but we are here to help her."

Sasha nodded.

"And in the interest of full disclosure, if Rick comes to me for advice on how seek Michonne out on a personal level, I'm helping him, especially if Michonne's feelings are mutual. To hell with Father Gabriel and everyone else."

Sasha folded her arms.

"Well if that's the case we better tell Father Gabriel to start looking for another priest as a replacement." **~*~*~*~*~***

 _ **Two days later…..**_

Michonne listened intently on the phone.

"I understand. File the paper work. Natalie could be released in a couple of days. I want her coming home with me."

"Good. Normally it could take a week for the documents to be served, but I could make a call and call in a favour. If we are lucky, Antoinette could get served as early as this evening or tomorrow for the latest."

"Thank you so much Mr Oneil. I really appreciate everything you are doing for me."

"You're very welcomed. You'll get a call when the document is served."

"Ok." She hung up.

She suddenly had butterflies in her stomach. This action means and all out war with her mother and sister should she decide to get involved. She could take anything they throw at her. She was ready. She had to be. She stepped into the shower. She had to share the good news with Natalie. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne walked into the hospital, down the corridor to Natalie's room. She had one of Daryl's sister-in-laws popular sandwich with a large portion of cheese and garlic steak fries. Natalie complained bitterly about the hospital food so she decided to bring this treat for her. She ran into Sasha and they embraced. A nurse came up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt but you're needed in Room 16 Nurse Ford."

Sasha sulked.

"It's ok. You go. I have some good news that I want to share with Natalie."

"Really?"

"Yes and I'll call you later so we can talk better."

"Ok."

They embraced again and Sasha hurried away. She continued down the corridor and when she turned the corner and taken a couple steps, she froze. There Rick was, standing talking to an elderly patient. His back was almost fully turned to her.

He was dressed in an acid wash blue jeans, black boots and white, crisp t-shirt. A lump formed in her throat and her lips went parched. The muscles in the pit of her stomach began to tremble.

She needed to pass him around to the second corner before reaching Natalie's room. The effect that he was having on her was humiliating enough and she couldn't face him, not like this.

She took a couple slow steps and jingles the nearest room door handle to hide out until he passed. The third door opened and she slipped inside. She glanced in his direction and he was still preoccupied with his conversation. She closed the door. **~*~*~*~*~***

Twenty minutes had gone. She didn't see Rick passed down the corridor through the window in the door but surely he could not be speaking for so long to one person. He had probably moved on in the opposite direction.

Slowly, she opened the door and peeped in the direction Rick was. He was nowhere to be seen. She blew a sign of relief and pushed open the door fully. Suddenly, someone spoke behind her.

"Hi."

She spun around quickly, screaming out in the process and dropping the dinner she brought for Natalie.

"Ahhhhh!"

Coolly, Rick picked up the bag.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because you kept me waiting. For a whole twenty minutes. I was wondering if you were planning on sleeping in there. I was getting bored and restless waiting."

"You were out here the whole time?"

"Yup. I saw when you slipped in. Ms Jerry has to go to the rest room a minute or so after and I've been standing here since."

He folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you hiding from me?"

Michonne blushed unwittingly.

"I'm not hiding!"

"So what were you doing in the room so long?"

Michonne kept mum. She wasn't going to lie to a priest straight to his face…especially this priest.

He moved closer.

"You didn't come to Mass last Sunday. I really missed you."

Rick only saw the gravity of his words when Michonne's eyes blinked several times rapidly. He stepped away…his face turning bright red.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was inappropriate."

"No. It's fine. It feels good being missed."

Rick smiled forcing Michonne to blush uncontrollably.

"Are you going to see Natalie?"

She nodded.

"Can I come?"

"Yes. I would like that."

They walked down the hall. **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick watched Michonne watch Natalie devour the sandwich and steak fries. Michonne laughed when she licked her fingers and Rick smiled. He was pleased to see her happy. He saw he glance once at her phone. Then she frowned.

"Is everything ok?"

"It will be. I have some good news."

Natalie sat up on the bed listening intently.

"Sasha told me that you would be getting out of here very soon."

"Yes. She told me but I don't want to go home with mum or Sherry."

"And you are not going to."

Michonne glance at Rick briefly then back to Natalie.

"I filed guardianship papers with the court this morning."

The light in Natalie's face gave Michonne renewed strength that she was doing the right thing."

"Does that mean I'm going to be living with you when I get out?!"

"There will be a hearing but yes. Once you are released you would be going home with me."

"Oh my God!" Natalie screamed. She leaped forward hugging Michonne. They both started crying.

"I can't wait! We are going to have so much fun."

Soon a nurse entered with the dinner tray but when she saw the sandwich wrapper and a bowl of half eaten steak fries, she shook her head and left. Michonne and Natalie giggled at the reaction. **~*~*~*~*~***

While Michonne was visiting Natalie, Rick stepped out several times to visit other patients. A few doctor also asked him to come and pray with some of their patients before they entered into surgery, which he humbly obliged.

Between visits, he could check in Michonne and her sister and asked if they needed anything. They said that they were ok. Rick admired the love Michonne had for her sister even though they were just getting reacquainted. This trait caused his feeling for her to grow.

He smiled thinking about Michonne have a kid or five and how protective she would be of them. Her husband would be proud to have her as a wife like that in his life. In fact any person, man or woman should be lucky enough o have her as a friend. He felt lucky. He smiled in at them and went to his next patient. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne spent an hour with Natalie and then it was time for her to go. She was surprised that Rick waited for her all that time. They walked out of the hospital and into the cold night air.

"You didn't have to stay."

"I know but I wanted to."

"I'm glad though. The company is nice."

They were walking in pleasant silence for a couple of minutes when a huge gust of strong wind blew with some dust blew against them. Rick shielded his eyes but Michonne didn't in time.

"Ughhh! My eyes."

She rubbed them on instinct and it just made the aggravation worse."

"It burns!"

"Don't rub them."

"I can't see!"

Rick grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

"Don't open your eyes and hold on to me. We need to get you to the Mr Charles Pharmacy."

Michonne grabbed on to Rick tight and five minutes later they were in the pharmacy. Mr Charles was about to close up for the evening.

"What happened?"

"Dust blew into her eyes. Her eyes are burning. She can't see."

"I have something for that but first take her to the washroom and wash her face."

Rick guided Michonne to the back. At the sink, he stood behind her, bracing her up as she washed her face.

"It burns."

"Here. Let me."

Rick leaned the full length of his body against her as she held the sides of the sink. He filled both his hands and washed her face. After the third rinse, he guided her back out to where Mr Charles was waiting for them. She sat on the chair with her head tilted upwards.

"This is going to sting…a lot but when it stops you eyes will be clear."

"Ok."

She opened her eyes. She wince as two drops each were put in both eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed for ten minutes."

"Ok."

Mr Charles walked away.

"Rick?"

"I'm here."

He sat down besides her.

"I'm such a big baby."

Rick laughed and she did too.

"It's ok. Let someone take care of you for a change."

With her eyes still closed, she turned in the direction of Rick's voice and smiled. She suspected that he was smiling too. Neither of them saw a fuming pair of eyes staring at them from the dark across the street…a long gleaming object in their hand. **~*~*~*~*~***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Michonne turned lazily on the bed. Despite now waking up, her mind was heavy. She looked over at the vase Rick had given her. She had put flowers in it. She didn't know why she moved it from the kitchen counter to the small table bedsides her bed. Subconsciously, she smiled.

For the past three days, she hasn't stop thinking about Rick and him being a priest caused her to feel incredibly guilty. His body was so warm and comforting….his hands holding her in all the right places. He stirred emotions in her that she thought she could never feel.

She felt wanted, desired. She felt there could be hope for her after all for her to have a life. A life like Sasha, with a husband and children and be happy. She closed her eyes. Rick could probably give her those things but he would have to give up his priesthood, something that she could never let him do.

It worked out quite nicely for Sasha but she and Sasha is not the same. They have different personalities and more importantly, they have different background. Even if Rick did give up the priesthood for her, she's not sure that she is even capable of adequately returning his love.

Too much was done to her and by her. She's slowly beginning to heal emotionally but she will never be whole again. She rolled over pulling the covers close as she sent a text. She think she'll skip Mass today. **~*~*~*~*~***

The water ran over his body. Despite detailed preparation, he couldn't remember anything for the morning Mass because all he could think of was her. He hasn't been this close or interacted with a woman this way in years and now their three day old memory is permanently burned into his brain.

He remembered her scent….it was cherry. It had been a long time he has smelt beautiful and that is indeed what she was…beautiful. He has prayed extra for the past three days but he didn't pray today. His thoughts were already occupied.

He has been a priest for a number of years and since that time he has never wanted to help anyone more than her. He wasn't only drawn to her, he wanted more from her. He wanted to be with her, inside of her.

For the first time in his life, he wanted the secular dream…the house with the white picket fence, the wife and four children with her pregnant with their fifth. He wants it all and he wants it with Michonne. Suddenly the water felt cold and a tingling started in the base of his belly. He looked down and saw that his eager member was sailing at full attention. He groaned. **~*~*~*~*~***

Father Gabriel and Father Rick stood on opposite sides at the entrance of the church, shaking hands and greeting members as they walked in. The women lined up on Rick's side, some barely containing their enthusiasm.

Rick shook their hands absentmindedly but quickly perked up when Abe's car pulled up. His happiness turned to sorrow and disappointment when only Abe, Sasha and the children came out. Michonne was nowhere in sight.

He smiled and continued greeting other people until it was their turn. Abe shook his head solemnly. Rick looked at Sasha.

"She isn't coming."

"Oh."

He couldn't hide his disappointment. They were about to move off when Rick quietly asked.

"Did she say why?"

"No. She just said that she couldn't make it."

"Ok." **~*~*~*~*~***

The children chattered loudly in the back seat as they drove home.

"Is it just me or was Father Rick alittle bit off his game today? He seemed distracted."

Abe smiled without looking at his wife. Most people at Mass may not have noticed but Sasha was right. Rick did deliver a powerful sermon today but he was distracted and that distraction is Michonne. He chuckled. He knows exactly how he's feeling.

"What? I'm right…aren't I?"

"Yes." He smirked and Sasha knows what that means all too well. The realization hit her.

"Michonne. She didn't come to Mass this morning." She paused. "He's that into her?"

"Rick is in love with Michonne or he's getting there."

"I know." Sasha conceded. "I saw it too. I just didn't know that it would be this soon."

"How long did you think it took me to fall in love with you? It didn't take me months or years."

Sasha looked at him surprised.

"The only difference between me and Rick is that he's showing it and he has a terrible poker face, well atleast to anyone who's paying attention."

"I just don't want Michonne to get hurt. Rick is a nice guy but she may not be as lucky as me…as us."

"Rick is not going to hurt Michonne…not in a million years."

"We don't know that."

"I do and quite frankly, I hope Michonne's returning his feelings."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. You've seen the way she looks at our kids. Despite all that had happened to her she still wants a normal life. She wants what we have and why shouldn't she get? Most women who were abused go either one of two ways – they become sexually promiscuous or they completely shutdown themselves. Very few women fall within the category of still willing to try to have a normal life despite what has happened to them. Michonne is lucky enough to fall in that group and if Rick is the man to help her so be it. I'm not going to stand in their way."

Sasha smiled at her husband. She was proud of him and she knew that he was correct.

"I'm just worried for her, that's all. She already has enough on her plate with Antoinette and Sherry and getting full custody of Natalie. I don't want any more to be added."

"I understand that but we are here to help her."

Sasha nodded.

"And in the interest of full disclosure, if Rick comes to me for advice on how seek Michonne out on a personal level, I'm helping him, especially if Michonne's feelings are mutual. To hell with Father Gabriel and everyone else."

Sasha folded her arms.

"Well if that's the case Father Gabriel better start looking for another priest as a replacement." **~*~*~*~*~***

 _ **Two days later…..**_

Michonne listened intently on the phone.

"I understand. File the paper work. Natalie could be released in a couple of days. I want her coming home with me."

"Good. Normally it could take a week for the documents to be served, but I could make a call and call in a favour. If we are lucky, Antoinette could get served as early as this evening or tomorrow for the latest."

"Thank you so much Mr Oneil. I really appreciate everything you are doing for me."

"You're very welcomed. You'll get a call when the document is served."

"Ok." She hung up.

She suddenly had butterflies in her stomach. This action means an all out war with her mother and sister too should she decide to get involved. She could take anything they throw at her. She was ready. She had to be. She stepped into the shower. She had to share the good news with Natalie. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne walked into the hospital, down the corridor to Natalie's room. She had one of Daryl's sister-in-laws popular sandwich with a large portion of cheese and garlic steak fries. Natalie complained bitterly about the hospital food so she decided to bring this treat for her. She ran into Sasha and they embraced. A nurse came up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt but you're needed in Room 16 Nurse Ford."

Sasha sulked.

"It's ok. You go. I have some good news that I want to share with Natalie."

"Really?"

"Yes and I'll call you later so we can talk better."

"Ok."

They embraced again and Sasha hurried away. She continued down the corridor and when she turned the corner and taken a couple steps, she froze. There Rick was, standing talking to an elderly patient. His back was almost fully turned to her.

He was dressed in an acid wash blue jeans, black boots and white, crisp t-shirt. A lump formed in her throat and her lips went parched. The muscles in the pit of her stomach began to tremble.

She needed to pass him around to the second corner before reaching Natalie's room. The effect that he was having on her was humiliating enough and she couldn't face him, not like this.

She took a couple slow steps and jingles the nearest room door handle to hide out until he passed. The third door opened and she slipped inside. She glanced in his direction and he was still preoccupied with his conversation. She closed the door. **~*~*~*~*~***

Twenty minutes had gone. She didn't see Rick passed down the corridor through the window in the door but surely he could not be speaking for so long to one person. He had probably moved on in the opposite direction.

Slowly, she opened the door and peeped in the direction Rick was. He was nowhere to be seen. She blew a sign of relief and pushed open the door fully. Suddenly, someone spoke behind her.

"Hi."

She spun around quickly, screaming out in the process and dropping the dinner she brought for Natalie.

"Ahhhhh!"

Coolly, Rick picked up the bag.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because you kept me waiting. For a whole twenty minutes. I was wondering if you were planning on sleeping in there. I was getting bored and restless waiting."

"You were out here the whole time?"

"Yup. I saw when you slipped in. Ms Jerry has to go to the rest room a minute or so after and I've been standing here since."

He folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you hiding from me?"

Michonne blushed unwittingly.

"I'm not hiding!"

"So what were you doing in the room so long?"

Michonne kept mum. She wasn't going to lie to a priest straight to his face…especially this priest.

He moved closer.

"You didn't come to Mass last Sunday. I really missed you."

Rick only saw the gravity of his words when Michonne's eyes blinked several times rapidly. He stepped away…his face turning bright red.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was inappropriate."

"No. It's fine. It feels good being missed."

Rick smiled forcing Michonne to blush uncontrollably.

"Are you going to see Natalie?"

She nodded.

"Can I come?"

"Yes. I would like that."

They walked down the hall. **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick watched Michonne watch Natalie devour the sandwich and steak fries. Michonne laughed when she licked her fingers and Rick smiled. He was pleased to see her happy. He saw her glance once at her phone. Then she frowned.

"Is everything ok?"

"It will be. I have some good news."

Natalie sat up on the bed listening intently.

"Sasha told me that you would be getting out of here very soon."

"Yes. She told me but I don't want to go home with mummy or Sherry."

"And you are not going to."

Michonne glance at Rick briefly then back to Natalie.

"I filed guardianship papers with the court this morning."

The light in Natalie's face gave Michonne renewed strength that she was doing the right thing."

"Does that mean I'm going to be living with you when I get out?!"

"There will be a hearing but yes. Once you are released you would be going home with me."

"Oh my God!" Natalie screamed. She leaped forward hugging Michonne. They both started crying.

"I can't wait! We are going to have so much fun."

Soon a nurse entered with the dinner tray but when she saw the sandwich wrapper and a bowl of half eaten steak fries, she shook her head and left. Michonne and Natalie giggled at the reaction. **~*~*~*~*~***

Sherry was watering the plants in the front yard and her mother was inside preparing dinner when a man walked up to her.

"Good evening. Is this the Salandy residence?"

Sherry eyed the casually dressed man. She answered cautiously.

"Yes."

"I have a package for Ms Antoinette Salandy."

"I can take it."

"No. I must deliver it to Ms Salandy in person."

"Mom!"

A minute later Antoinette appeared on the porch.

"What?"

"There is a package for you."

"Well take it!"

"I can't! He says that he has to deliver it directly to you."

Antoinette walked up to them and the man handed her the large brown envelope.

"You've been served."

He quickly walked away. She opened the envelope and the words " **PETITION FOR GUARDIANSHIP"** jumped out at her. On the second page was the date of hearing which was in the next two days and Michonne was listed as the petitioner and she and Sherry was listed as co-respondents. She turned to the last page enraged when she saw Michonne's signature.

""This f*cking bitch! She thinks she can just come here and take my child away from me?!"

She ripped the documents in several pieces and threw them in the air while storming back to the house. **~*~*~*~*~***

While Michonne was visiting Natalie, Rick stepped out several times to visit other patients. A few doctors also asked him to come and pray with some of their patients before they entered into surgery, which he humbly obliged.

Between visits, he could check in Michonne and her sister and asked if they needed anything. They said that they were ok. Rick admired the love Michonne had for her sister even though they were just getting reacquainted. This trait caused his feeling for her to grow.

He smiled thinking about Michonne have a kid or two or five and how protective she would be of them. Her husband would be proud to have her as a wife like that in his life. In fact any person, man or woman should be lucky enough to have her as a friend. He felt lucky. He smiled in at them and went to his next patient. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne spent two hours with Natalie and then it was time for her to go. She was surprised that Rick waited for her all that time. They walked out of the hospital and into the cold night air.

"You didn't have to stay."

"I know but I wanted to."

"I'm glad though. The company is nice."

They were walking in pleasant silence for a couple of minutes when a huge gust of strong wind blew with some dust blew against them. Rick shielded his eyes but Michonne didn't in time.

"Ughhh! My eyes."

She rubbed them on instinct and it just made the aggravation worse."

"It burns!"

"Don't rub them."

"I can't see!"

Rick grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

"Don't open your eyes and hold on to me. We need to get you to the Mr Charles Pharmacy."

Michonne grabbed on to Rick tight and five minutes later they were in the pharmacy. Mr Charles was about to close up for the evening.

"What happened?"

"Dust blew into her eyes. Her eyes are burning. She can't see."

"I have something for that but first take her to the washroom and wash her face."

Rick guided Michonne to the back. At the sink, he stood behind her, bracing her up as she washed her face.

"It burns."

"Here. Let me."

Rick leaned the full length of his body against her as she held the sides of the sink. He filled both his hands with water and washed her face. After the third rinse, he guided her back out to where Mr Charles was waiting for them. She sat on the chair with her head tilted upwards.

"This is going to sting…a lot but when it stops your eyes will be clear."

"Ok."

She opened her eyes. She wince as two drops each were put in both eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed for ten minutes."

"Ok."

Mr Charles walked away.

"Rick?"

"I'm here."

He sat down besides her.

"I'm such a big baby."

Rick laughed and she did too.

"It's ok. Let someone take care of you for a change."

With her eyes still closed, she turned in the direction of Rick's voice and smiled. She hope that he was smiling too. Neither of them saw a fuming pair of eyes staring at them from the dark across the street…a long gleaming object in their hand. **~*~*~*~*~***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

 ** _Happy New Year to all my readers. I want to thank everyone for their words of support and encouragement in my time of need. I am still fighting my own personal issues but wanted you all to know that you guys are never far from my thoughts. As a gesture of good faith I decided to post the stories I did manage to write in my most darkest hour. I hope you all are not disappointed with them. I don't know when again I will be posting the updates to my other stories but I am hoping it will be soon. Thank you again and please enjoy! :) :) :)_**

Rick smiled just sitting next to Michonne looking at her. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see him but their knees were touching so she knows that he was next to her. She fumbled in her pocket and pulling out some money, she held it out infront of her.

"Rick…can you buy me a bottled water please? I'm thirsty."

She felt his knee move away from her but the money was still in her hand.

"Take the money."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok. Thank you."

A minute later, a cold bottle was placed in her hand.

"Here."

Without question, she eagerly put the bottle to her lips, taking three big gulps.

"Ahhhhh."

She took another deep mouthful and swallowed slowly.

"That was so good. I needed that."

Mr Charles came over to them.

"If sorry about this but I need to get home. The Mrs is calling. She's worried."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

She rose to her feet with Rick's hand around her waist for support.

"Try to open your eyes."

She did so slowly and looked around. Everything was cloudy but the burning had stopped.

"Everything's a blur."

He guided the bottle of the medication in her hand.

"Take two more drops in each eyes in the morning if your sight doesn't clear up."

His phone began ringing again and he apologized to them.

"It's ok. Thank you for everything."

They left the pharmacy and as they walked down the street, she was huddled against him, fingers warmly and comfortable interlaced. She leaned her face into him with her eyes opened just enough to see the pitch black ground.

"We're almost there."

She nodded. **~*~*~*~*~***

Warm, sweaty palms gripped the long metal pipe as they walk behind their unsuspecting intended prey. It was pure hate that was driving every fibre in their being. They made sure to retreat further into the dark when the couple left the pharmacy and followed at a safe distance as they walked down the street. Oh how they wish she was alone.

It would have so easy. Just one solid blow…one strike to the head would have ended it all and maybe a couple more to make sure she was completely dead. She being here in Crystal Savannah was an inconvenience. They stood in the dark as Rick and Michonne walked up to her apartment. The night is still young, maybe the opportunity will still present itself. **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick opened the door to the apartment and he guided Michonne inside.

"I'm going to put on the light. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

The burst of light stung her brain. She kept her eyes to the floor and her sight adjusted. It wasn't as blurry as it was before but she was still tempted to rub them. She sat down on the sofa and Rick kneeled down in front of her.

"How are your eyes?"

"Everything is not as blurry as before."

"That's good. Is there anything you need?"

"Ummm. I don't think so. I'll just take a quick shower and head to bed."

"Ok. I'll wait till you're done."

"You don't have to. I can manage."

"Ok."

The disappointment of her refusal was evident in his voice. She held his hand and stared at him. She forced her eyes to adjust and focus on his.

"You can stay."

It was the brightest set of teeth she had seen in a long time. It almost hurt her eyes. She smiled back and Rick caressed her hand.

"I'll be right back."

She headed for her bedroom. **~*~*~*~*~***

They watched as the priest rose from his knees and sat on the sofa. He was looking comfortable…too comfortable as if he wasn't leaving anytime soon. The anger that was rising up in their throat was causing it to burn as well as severe headache and they leaned forward to alleviate it. Just then, a car came into sight and drove in their direction. They retreated further back into the darkness. **~*~*~*~*~***

The cocoa butter scent filled the room and Rick turned around. There she was standing in a short silky pj's.

"All done."

The look on Rick's face as he slowly stood up, his lips partly opened with shallow breathing suddenly dawned on her. Her attire was revealing…too revealing for his eyes. She didn't think.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!"

She rushed back in her room and seconds later returned. She was covered in a robe.

"I'm sorry about my attire. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to offend you."

Rick closed the gap between them.

"I wasn't offended. I really wasn't."

Michonne fought the blush in her cheeks.

"Are your eyes any better?"

She nodded.

"So I better be going then."

Rick's voice was barely above a whisper and the way he said those words betrayed him. She didn't answer him. She didn't want too. Her own actions were betraying her. He stepped closer and the innocent air evaporated from the space between them and it was filled with something else. Something strong and raw and morally but deliciously sinful.

"Do you want me to stay?"

She blinked.

"Michonne…"

His finger tips touching hers and they were trembling.

"Do you want me to stay?"

She swallowed. He leaned in and she tiptoed to him on pure instinct. Her lips were on fire and his breath was hot.

"Do you want me to stay?'

"Rick…"

"Tell me what you want me to do."

His hands had fully engulfed hers.

"I know I shouldn't be here and that I should leave but I don't want too. I want to be here. I want to be here with you."

"You are a good man Rick and you have no idea how badly I want you to stay but I don't want to corrupt you. I don't want to destroy your life and that's exactly what will happen."

She cupped his face.

"You know that I'm right."

He closed his eyes in agreement. Of course she's right.

"I just want to protect you."

"I know and I am protecting you that's why I can't let you stay."

They said nothing for ten minutes with only their fingers cuddling each other. Abruptly, he pulled her into his chest hugging her. She embraced him as well and without warning, she burst into tears.

"Please don't cry!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

"Just tell me to stay!"

"I can't! I'm scared! I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Her body was trembling violently and he couldn't take it anymore. He swooped her up in his arms.

"I'm not leaving you like this…"

He walked into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She curled up in a foetal position, burying her face in the pillow. He took off the light and slipped in behind her. He was afraid to touch her. Slowly, she turned around and faced him, not touching. He placed two pillows between them for protection…for both his and hers and that was their position for the rest of the night. **~*~*~*~*~***

Daryl drove up to the bar and parked. He saw the lights on at Michonne's apartment next door just flickered off and wondered what she was doing up so late. Suddenly, he felt a chill behind him and he turned around.

He peered into the darkness across the street by the tree. He saw nothing but the hairs on the back of his neck were standing at attention. After a couple of seconds, he walked to his house. **~*~*~*~*~***

The sun was up and so was Rick. He was gazing at Michonne sleeping for the past ten minutes. He has never seen anything as exquisite in his life. Her body was in a relaxed position and she was hugging the pillows that were between them.

Her robe was off and although the contours of her body were making him tingle, it was her face that held the most intrigue for him. She was at peace. He looked at his watch. It was 7:45 am. He needed to leave and didn't want to wake her.

Gently, he slipped off the bed and quietly rummaged around her bedroom for pen and paper. Once he found it, he scribbled a brief note on a piece of paper and stuck it under the vase that he had given her as a present. He closed the door quietly behind him. **~*~*~*~*~***

She turned, stretching out her hand in front of her. It was empty. Her eyes were feeling much better and she was seeing clearly. She looked around the room.

"Rick?"

No response. She jumped out of bed

"Rick?"

She looked at the clock on the night stand. It was 9:30am. She sat back on the bed and thought about the night. It was the first time in a really long time she felt safe, truly and completely safe. Rick did that for her. She also felt something else and it frightened her. She had feelings for Rick, passion…strong, soul scorching passion. She wants him. She needs him. She needs to talk to Sasha. She needs advice. **~*~*~*~*~***

She smiled when Sasha walked into the hospital's cafeteria. She was grateful that it was almost empty and that they were in the far corner of the room.

"I was surprised to get your call to have lunch."

She sat down and immediately bit into her sandwich.

"I need to talk."

"About?"

"Rick."

"What about Rick?"

"He was at my house last night. He spent the night."

Sasha's mouth hung open shocked with half chewed food inside. Slowly she put the sandwich on the table and smoothly slid on the seat next to her.

"Details!" she whispered.

"We didn't sleep together but…"

"But something happened?"

"Yes. We almost kissed and he was practically begging me to stay the night. I feel him in the depths of my body, my soul. I want to be with him Sasha. I want a life with him."

She grabbed her best friend's hand.

"I don't know what to do."

Sasha shook her head in disbelief and knew that Abe will tease her mercilessly for being right about the whole situation and coming over to his side.

"If you want Rick and he wants you, go for it. Just sit down and have an honest and frank discussion of what the two of you getting together will mean for the both of you because people are going to talk."

"That's what I'm afraid of. The gossip…the scandal that it will bring and what people would say. What if we can't handle it? What if we don't last?"

"Stop doubting yourself Michonne. You survived. You are a survivor. Look at what you've been through? I don't think I would have survived it and even if I did, I would have completely shut down by now, both physically and emotionally. You didn't. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Plus you are taking on your bitch of a mother and sister and fighting for Natalie and you are going to win. It wouldn't hurt to have Rick in your corner."

"I want him too. I really do."

"Then you know what to do. Talk to Rick." **~*~*~*~*~***

Abe had taken the day off from work to do some repairs around the house that Sasha has been cursing him out for the three past weeks. She had already left for work and Amy and Kimberly were at school and Levi and Micah were at day-care.

The twins cried when they saw that he was staying home and he had to hold them to calm them down. He showered them with kisses and then handed them back to their mother to drop them to daycare. She kissed him and left with them.

On the roof, he peered down and saw Rick walking up the path to the house. When he arrived, Rick looked up at him and Abe knew that looked. He chuckled to himself as he descended. **~*~*~*~*~***

He side-eyed Rick as they both sipped on beers in the backyard. He was waiting for Rick to spill his guts.

"I'm conflicted."

"Hmmmm."

He rubbed his temple

"I'm conflicted about her."

"Why are you conflicted? Why is she conflicting you?"

"I was at her house last night. As a matter of fact, I spent the night there."

Abe looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh really?"

"I didn't touch her. I swear."

"Ok." Abe put up hand defensively. "But why do you look so guilty?"

"Being so close to her on the bed riled up something inside of me. I could see myself being with her, getting married and having a boatload of kids! Lord Jesus Christ!"

"I don't see a problem here Rick.

"I'm not supposed to feel this way. I'm not supposed to feel that way about her!"

"Why! You're not gay and you are human! Aren't you?"

Rick said nothing.

"Does she feel the same way about you?"

"Yes."

"Did she say that?"

"Not the exact words but her actions said it all last night."

"Then go for it."

Rick chuckled at Abe's response.

"So I could have with Michonne what you have with Sasha."

Abe took a gulp of his beer.

"Straight up."

He turned to Rick fully.

"Don't over think it Rick. Nothing and nobody can tell you what to do with your life. Once you live good and clean, nothing else matters."

"I wonder what Sasha would think about you giving me this kind of advice."

"She knows where I stand."

"She's scared."

"Who?"

"Michonne. She said she's scared."

"Of course she is."

"She said that she doesn't want to hurt me. I don't see how she could do that."

"Michonne is special man. Any fool can see that."

"I know she is."

"She went through a lot and she's still putting other people's feelings and welfare ahead of her own. She doesn't want you to be involved in a scandal, especially one that could get you defrocked."

"Father Gabriel will have a heart attack."

"So what? You have to live your life for you Rick. You have been a good priest for years and you have served the church faithfully. Now you want something different. You want a wife and kids."

He rose from his seat and pick up a tool before turning back to Rick.

"Genesis 1:28 – 'Be fruitful and become many and fill the earth.'" **~*~*~*~*~***

Eli slowly turned on the bed and realized that he couldn't move fully. He opened his eyes and found that his right hand was handcuffed to the bed. At the foot of his bed, two gentlemen in well tailored suits were standing there.

"What the f*ck is this?"

They flashed their badges at him but made no formal introductions

"What does it look like? We need to make sure that you're not a flight risk."

"Flight risk for what?"

"We are taking you down town Mr Granger and this time you will answer all of our questions."

"I'm not saying jack shit!"

One of the men laughed.

"That's fine. We will be taking a statement from Natalie very very soon. We'll get all that we need from her. Us questioning you will just be for formality and to cover our asses."

Eli stared at the officers as one of them motioned for the nurse to come in.

"Get his clothes. He's coming with us." **~*~*~*~*~***

After their talk, Michonne remained in the cafeteria to think about all her friend had said. Sasha is right. She needs to talk to Rick and get whatever that is budding between them out. She wanted so badly for him to kiss her, to hold her, to comfort her.

She wanted him to make sweet, toe curling love to her but without the guilt. She didn't want to be the cause of him breaking his vows to the church. She didn't want him to feel guilty and deemed their union a mistake. However, they still can't deny that there is something between them and to be honest to herself, she wants to explore it. She gets up to visit Natalie. **~*~*~*~*~***

The nurse was in checking on Natalie when the Michonne came in. Seconds later, Dr Smith appeared.

"Good news! You can go home today!"

Natalie opened her mouth wide.

"Just like that? Don't my mom have to sign some documents?"

Dr Smith stepped closer and he spoke in a hush tone.

"The police briefed me on certain matters concerning your situation so as long as your sister is willing to sign the necessary release papers, you are clear to leave."

Natalie's eyes watered.

"Really?!"

Dr Smith smiled and nodded.

Natalie ran to Michonne screaming. Michonne had tears in her eyes and she reached out and touched the doctor's hand.

"Thank you." She whispered, choking up on her words.

"You're most welcome. Good luck with everything."

The doctor gave her some documents to sign which she did and both he and the nurse left. Michonne held on to her little sister tightly.

"Get your things! Let's get you home."

It was the fastest she had ever seen anyone moved to leave a place. Abruptly, she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't we tell mom?"

Michonne cocked her head to the left and thought for a minute.

"F*ck Antoinette!"

"Oh my God! Michonne!"

"This is our life. She doesn't get to ruin it anymore."

Natalie took up her bags and held Michonne's hand.

"Let's go home." **~*~*~*~*~***

The police led a handcuffed Eli out of the hospital under the judging eyes of the staff and other patients.

"I want my phone call!"

He talked at the top of his lungs.

"When you get down at the station."

The people in the hall parted like the red sea when they walked by but Eli held his head up high until they were out in the hospital's court yard. They were about to load him up in their black unmarked SUV when he stared across to the far side of the yard. Michonne was standing outside the cab. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne was the one who saw the police escorting Eli out of the hospital first. She ushered unsuspecting Natalie into the cab quickly. She closed the door and just stared. Then as if with a sixth sense, Eli stopped and looked straight up in their direction. She was glad Natalie was nowhere in sight.

They stared at each other and slowly she raised her hands with both her middle fingers extended. She mouth the words 'F*ck you' to him. He may not have heard what she said but clearly he understood because the smirk erased instantly off his face and it was her turn to smile. **~*~*~*~*~***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Antoinette walked out of her house to the corner to catch a taxi. She was on her way to see Eli at the jail. A young man walked up to her.

"Excuse me."

She eyed him.

"Yes…"

"Are you Ms Antoinette Salandy?"

"Yes."

He smiled.

"This is for you."

She took it and his smiled disappeared instantly.

"You've been served."

She gasped and the young man bolted before she could respond. Not knowing what to expect, she cautiously opened the envelope. It was a one year petition from Michonne to the court asking for full guardianship of Natalie until she becomes eighteen years old. Half crazed out of her mind she screamed.

"This f*cking bitch really think she can take my child away from me?!"

She screamed for Sherri who rushed out of the house down to her.

"What is it mom?!"

She waved the documents in her hand.

"Your c*nt of a sister is going to the court to be Natalie's guardian!"

"What?!"

She grabbed the papers reading through them quickly.

"B*tch!"

Antoinette grabbed the documents from her and was about to tear them up when Sherri stopped her.

"Don't!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"It's an official document! Tear it up and you go to jail!"

"So what should I do?! I don't want this garbage!"

"Give it to me. I know what to do with it." **~*~*~***

Michonne was aware that she had the stupidest smile on her face as she prepared breakfast for herself and Natalie. Rick did that. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him full on the lips, tongue and all and promised herself the next time the opportunity presented itself she will make it happened. The door opened behind her and she looked around. Natalie came walking out like a zombie. She pointed at the stool for her to sit down.

"How did you sleep?"

"I haven't slept this good in months." She yawned, putting her head on the counter. Michonne pointed at the eggs.

"One or two?"

"Two please."

She picked up four eggs, cracked them in a bowl, added grated onion, two tablespoon of evaporated milk, butter, chives, celery, black pepper, a generous handful of parmesan cheese and stirred well. She snickered at Natalie's reaction to her version of scrambled eggs.

The pot was nice and hot, so she took it off the stove for twenty seconds before gently pouring the eggs in. It sizzled immediately and the rich aroma filled the kitchen. Natalie took in generous sniffs.

"Oh God it smells so good!"

Michonne smiled and gently moved the eggs around the pan, returning it to the stove for five seconds and removing it again. She took off the stove and continued stirring softly.

"Bring a few slices of bread."

Natalie took out two slices of bread each and put them on a plate. Michonne gave the eggs two more quick stirs and shared out the eggs.

"Milk or juice?"

"Milk."

Michonne poured a glass of milk and a glass of grapefruit juice. They started eating. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Natalie jumped out of her seat.

"Hey? What's wrong?"

"It could be mom." She whispered.

"I highly doubt that. She would be banging down the door."

Natalie still wasn't convinced. She walked around the counter and stood next to her.

"Wait here. I'll check the door."

She walked to the door. It was Daryl. He hugged Michonne and noticed Natalie. He waved at her before turning back to Michonne.

"Is she alright?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Just a little spooked."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm good….for now. Antoinette should be served with the guardianship papers by now."

"So expect fireworks."

Yes."

"Hmmmm." He held up two paper bags. "Merle and the Mrs sent over her special."

"Thanks."

"Gotta run now.

They embraced again.

"Don't hesitate to call me if there is any trouble…ok?"

"I will."

He left and she took the food to the kitchen and put it away.

"We have lunch and dinner for today."

Natalie relaxed.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to see Sasha. Do you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Start to get ready." **~*~*~***

On her way to the jail to visit Eli, Antoinette decided to make a stop at the hospital to see Natalie. She wondered if she knew of Michonne's plan to file for guardianship of her. Even if that was the case, she would make it very clear that she will be coming home with her as soon as she is discharged. She jumped out of the cab and walked across the parking lot to the hospital. **~*~*~***

She washed up the dishes and cringed at Natalie's terrible singing voice. She smiled though. It was nice having someone else in the house besides herself. When she left home 14 years ago, she slept on the street with a couple of other teenagers like herself. She stole food from grocery stores and clothes from the backyard of houses.

She did other unspeakable things to survive. Eventually, she was picked up by the Social and Welfare Division and placed in a supervised shelter. They taught classes and eventually she was enrolled back in school. From there, she never looked back. Soon, she got a job and found the tiniest studio apartment.

She remember being scared and unable to sleep the first night in the apartment. She has always been alone until now. She now had family. It was a really good feeling. She also had friends in Sasha, Abe and Daryl. She also had Rick. He is a friend too but he was a different kind of friend. He was someone who she could see herself having a really bright future with.

The singing stopped and at the same time, there was a gentle knock on the door again. She opened it up and was surprised by her visitor. Her surprise soon turned to horror by what the unexpected visitor did next. She felt three quick but deep painful plunges into her belly. She opened her mouth to scream but her throat locked.

"I should have done this when I had the chance." A cold voice whispered in her ear.

Then she felt another plunge…this time so deep inside and the object was twisting that her lips trembled and tears flooded her eyes. With that, there was chuckle and the person disappeared. She fell backwards, leaving the front door slightly opened. **~*~*~***

Antoinette walked to Natalie's room and found it strange that it was empty. She went to the nurses' station.

"The patient in room 207…where is she?"

The nurse on duty looked at her confused.

"She was discharged."

"What?! When?!"

"Yesterday."

Antoinette eyes widened.

"How can she be discharge?! I'm her mother!"

"Miss, you will need to speak to the doctor about that."

Then the truth hit her. Michonne did this. She ran out of the hospital enraged. **~*~*~***

Michonne started feeling cold as her blood ran down her sides to the floor. She was trembling. She tried calling out to her sister but she could barely hear her own voice. She knew it was more shock than the pain that seized her throat.

She crawled on her side to the dining area and stopped. She was in so much pain. She did the only thing she could to identify her attacker. Dipping her finger in her own blood, she scrawled into the hardwood floor.

"Sherri."

She put her hand over her wound trying to prevent more blood from coming out but it was no use. As she bled out she thought about Sasha and Daryl and how much their friendship meant to her. She thought about Natalie, the only family she cares about in the world and leaving her alone once again.

Then she thought about Rick. Sweet, sweet Rick and all the things she wanted to say and now might not get the chance to. She can't go out like this. Taking a deep breath, she cried out.

"Natalie!"

The last thing she remembered is screaming before seeing black. **~*~*~***

The first thing she noticed was the open front door and the pool of blood. She followed the trail into dining room and she started screaming.

"No no no no! Michonne!"

She dropped to her knees and tried shaking her awake.

"Wake up!"

Michonne was unresponsive. She ran outside.

"Somebody help me! PLEASE! HELP!" **~*~*~***

Daryl was backing out from the side of the bar when he heard the screaming. He glanced to the right and saw Natalie crying frantically. He jumped out of the moving truck, threw his body over the side gate and grabbed Natalie.

"What's wrong?!"

"Michonne's hurt!"

He rushed into the apartment and was met with a horrific sight…blood and Michonne's body. He tripped over himself trying to get to Michonne and he gathered her in his trembling arms as he kneeled on the floor.

"Michonne! Wake up! Talk to me!"

She said nothing and her arms flopped down to the side. Abruptly, Natalie cried out and pointed to the word on the floor.

"Sherri."

Daryl was enraged.

"You are not going to die today!"

He scoped her fully in his arms and ordered Natalie back to his truck. Natalie rushed to the counter, grabbed her phone and took a snap shot of the bloody evidence. She ran out behind him. On the way out she almost slipped and fall on some papers in the yard.

She picked and it was covered in blood. She recognized what it was instantly. Daryl was already by the slightly crashed truck in the driveway putting Michonne in the backseat.

"Get in the back!"

Natalie did what she was told and he hand her a clean towel from his bag.

"Hold this on her belly! We have to stop the bleeding."

Natalie compiled. A few early drinkers at the bar were gathering outside. Some of them shout at Daryl enquiring what was wrong.

"Someone just tried to kill my best friend!"

He revved the truck out into the street and sped off. **~*~*~***

She stood across the street behind the large tree and saw when Daryl went to Michonne and talked briefly before he left. A few children rode pass her on their bikes to further down the road. She only wanted to confront her and shoved the court papers down her throat but before leaving the house, she took a large bread knife with her.

Upon seeing her face, she grew angry and started pushing the knife into Michonne's body. She didn't want to stop. Michonne's facial expression startled her at first but then it pleased her. That's why she twisted the knife in the end. She wanted her to feel pain and boy she did. She retreated as quickly as she appeared, never looking back. **~*~*~***

Antoinette was standing in the parking lot. She didn't know what to do. She started walking out to the sidewalk to hail a cab when Daryl drove recklessly passed her. She saw Natalie and began running back to the hospital. **~*~*~***

Daryl drove to the emergency entrance like a bat out of hell.

"We need some help here! NOW!"

Two attendants having a smoke dropped their cigarettes on the floor and rush over. They knew him.

"What's going on D?!"

"Michonne! She's been stabbed!"

Without hesitation, they lifted her out of the van. Natalie was still in tears. She started followed Daryl and heard her name.

"Natalie!"

She recognized the voice and turned around. Her mother rushed up to her and stopped dead in her tracks on seeing Natalie's blood soaked clothes.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?!"

She moved closer but Natalie stepped back.

"Like you care!"

"Of course I care!" She reached out to touch her face but Natalie bat it away.

"Do you hate Michonne that much mom?!"

Antoinette was confused by the question.

"I don't hate Michonne! I just ….."

She didn't finish the sentence.

"Just what?!"

She waited for an answer.

"Michonne and I don't get along…that's all."

"Oh really?! That's why you and Sherri decided to kill her?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"This is her blood mom! Michonne's! Sherri tried to kill her!"

"That's a lie!"

In a rage, she pulled out the bloody guardianship papers out of her pocket and pulled up the picture of Sherri's name scribbled in blood and shoved it in her mother's face.

"Explain this!"

Antoinette was stunned by the evidence presented.

"There must be an explanation for what happened."

Natalie scoffed at her.

"You and Sherri hated Michonne for years!"

She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to make sure my sister doesn't die!"

"No! You are coming home with me where you belong!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you ever again!"

Antoinette grabbed her arm and they started to struggle. After a minute, she pushed Antoinette and she fell to the ground. Natalie looked down on her.

"I'm done with you mom! You and Sherri. You are dead to me!"

She rushed into the hospital. **~*~*~***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

One of the attendants wheeled Michonne into the emergency room with two nurses while the other and Daryl try to hold Natalie back. She was hysterical and pleaded to go with Michonne.

"I'm sorry. You can't."

An emergency call over the hospital's PA system asked for Dr Smith who was still on his morning rounds. After a couple of minutes she calmed down as the doctor rushed passed them. His eyes narrowed at their bloodied clothes. Daryl turned to the attendant.

"Can you stay with her? I need to make a few calls."

"Please don't leave!" Natalie cries.

He cupped her face and whispered.

"I'm going hunting. I'm going to find the person who did this."

She hugged and whispered in his ear.

"She doesn't have to come back alive."

Daryl was legit shook by Natalie's words. He pulled back and didn't see a naïve girl anymore in her eyes. He saw pain but most of all, he saw pure anger. He smiled meekly and backed away slowly. Once out the door, he dialled Sasha's number. **~*~*~***

Sasha tried to ignore her phone for the third time it rang. She pulled the pillow over her head to drown out the sound. She wasn't due for duty until 1 pm and planned to sleep in till atleast 11 am. Abe would be up preparing the children for school. He came into the bedroom.

"Want me to get that?"

She gave him two thumbs up. He answered and seconds later roared.

"What the holy f*ck?!"

She bolt upright in bed.

"Where is she?! Is she alright?!"

He turned to Sasha who was already at his side. Her face begged him to tell her what's going on. He pulled her close and rubbed soothing circles on her back. That was Abe's tick for telling her it was bad news and she needed to be calm. She reached for the cell phone but he pulled away nodding periodically.

"I'm a universal donor so I could give her blood."

Sasha held her breath and a minute late he turned to her. He swallowed hard.

"You need to sit down for this."

She pulled away.

"No! Tell me what's going on! Is it about Michonne?!"

He grabbed her firmly on the shoulders and she knew it was serious. She sat down and he next to her. He took a deep breath still holding her shoulders.

"That was Daryl! Sherri stabbed Michonne. She tried to kill her."

"Oh God no!"

Sasha burst into tears and he pulled her into his chest. She cried into him and Amy and Kimberly stood at the front door. They looked scared.

"Mummy is ok." He reassured them. "She's just upset. Go back and finish your breakfast." They did what they were told. Abe continued.

She's at the hospital and Dr Smith is working on her. She lost a lot of blood. Do you know her blood type?"

She shook her head meekly.

"It' doesn't matter. I will give her blood. Daryl wants us to come to the hospital to be with Natalie because he has to leave."

Sasha gasped.

"Natalie!"

"We need to be there for her and for Michonne when she wakes up."

"Ok."

Abe rose to leave the room.

"Where is Daryl going?"

Abe's face said it all.

"Sh*t!"

Amy called out to her.

"Mummy! The swear jar!"

"Ok baby." **~*~*~***

Because of the urgency of the situation Abe left the house first. He needs to get to the hospital. Amy and Kimberly sensed that something was wrong and they followed Sasha every instruction. They helped get the twins ready and she told them that they were be going on a detour before going to school.

They nodded and didn't asked unnecessary question. When she was almost in the hospital car park, she called a colleague to take the kids to the staff room. Natalie saw and rushed into her arms.

"Are you alright?!" She was still in the bloody clothes.

"What's going on with Michonne. They wouldn't tell me anything!"

"Come with me."

They went straight for the emergency room. Once she arrived, Abe was standing outside the room rubbing his arm.

He hugged them and looked on as Dr Smith put the finishing touches on Michonne's injuries. Seeing all the tubes inside her best friend forced her to look away. Abe embraced her from behind.

"It can't end like this Abe!" She cries. "It can't! Not after everything she has been through to get here. She is in a good place. Why did this have to happen?!"

"Because bad shitty things happen to good people. Michonne is standing up for herself and for Natalie. There was bound to be a showdown about this but I never thought in a million years that they would go this far."

"Antoinette and Sherri are the incarnation on evil!" she shrieked.

"Shhhhhhhh."

Finally Dr Smith come out and watched as they wheeled Michonne to the ICU room. He gave Natalie permission to accompany Michonne but ordered that she put on a sanitation suit. Before leaving, she stuffed the guardianship papers in Sasha's hand. He turned to the Fords.

"The knife twisted her insides really badly but Daryl got her here in time and your blood was critical. You and Daryl saved her life."

"Was there any permanent damage?"

"No…thankfully but her recovery would be long and if she doesn't have the support it will be difficult as well."

"She has support Henry. We will be there for her."

He moved closer to them.

"There is another matter I want to discuss with the both of you in private. Meet me in my office. Sasha knows the way. I need to wash up first." **~*~*~***

They were in the doctor's office for twenty minutes when he came in. A nurse was following him and he was scribbling furiously in a file which they suspected was Michonne's. Dr Smith was dressed in a simple blue jeans and white shirt. She sat down and only began to speak when the nurse left.

"Ok. I am fully aware of the situation with Natalie, her mother and Eli Granger. I don't mean to be blunt but what is being done about it?"

I spoke to a friend of mine who was able to get an emergency hearing for Michonne to get Natalie."

"When is this hearing?"

Sasha gave him the blood stained court papers and browsed it quickly.

"This hearing is in two days."

"Yes and now that this has happened Michonne wouldn't be able to attended!" Sasha was desperate.

"Yesterday, Antoinette came looking for that man instead of her daughter. It doesn't matter if Natalie was already discharged or not, she demonstrated that she is a totally unfit mother, canoodling with the man who hurt her children. It was the reason Natalie ended up here in the first place. That bothered me….a lot.

"What can we do?"

"We need a new guardian for Natalie."

"We can be that guardian! Sasha and I!"

Dr Smith smiled.

"Or she can file for emancipation from her mother. She's almost eighteen. She can do that. She will just need a place to stay in the meantime."

"She can stay with us!" They spoke in unison.

Dr Smith looked thoughtful.

"I have a friend. If I can get you into his chambers today will you be willing to attend?"

"Yes!"

"This needs to be resolved immediately. This attack on Michonne is the last straw."

"We have to get Natalie a change of clothing."

"Actually don't. My friend is eccentric. He likes visuals. Natalie's impact will be most effective if she wearing the bloody clothes." He picked up the phone. "I'll give him a call so he can squeeze us in." **~*~*~***

Daryl's first stop was at Rick's. Word was already beginning to spread about Michonne's attack. He pounded heavily on Rick's door. He opened ad noted Daryl's angry state.

"What's wrong?!

"May I come in?"

Rick moved aside cautiously he stepped inside. Daryl didn't intend to but he just blurted it out.

"Sherri stabbed Michonne!"

The toothbrush slipped from Rick's hand and his voice trembled.

"What the f*ck did you just say!"

He didn't flinch at Rick obscene word. He fully expected it given how close he and Michonne were getting. He was surprised by Rick's physical reaction though. He picked up a small glass table and threw it against the wall, shattering it into pieces. He leaned again the wall, eyes closed and heaving heavily.

"Where is she?! Where is Michonne?!" he was almost screaming at the top of his lungs.

"She's at the hospital. Abe and Sasha should be there already."

Rick spied a bulge on Daryl's waist and suspected what it was.

"Did you call the police?"

"Yeah. On my way over here."

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to get to her before they do."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No. Michonne needs you at the hospital and she needs me out here."

Daryl walked out the door but Rick stopped him.

"Dead or alive."

Daryl snickered to himself. Everyone is out for blood. **~*~*~***

After her altercation with Natalie, Antoinette went home. Everything was going to shit and hearing what Sherri had done shocked her. At home, she searched for Sherri and found her sitting in the attic. Her hands were stained with blood and the knife was on the floor between her feet. Saying nothing, she retrieved and old cloth and wrapped the knife in it.

"You have a decision to make. Either you give yourself up to the police or run."

"I'm not running. It's her word against mine. No one saw me. She has no proof."

"There is evidence! She wrote your name in blood and you left the court papers at her house!"

Sherri stared up at her.

"Natalie showed me! She was there!"

She raced downstairs. **~*~*~***

The police was already at the hospital when Rick arrived. They were talking with Natalie. He went straight to Sasha. He was clearly agitated.

"Where is she?!"

He followed Sasha and gasped seeing Michonne. She gave him a sanitation gown and he went in. Michonne was hooked up to several IV lines and based on the colours of some of them knew that she was on heavy sedatives. He picked up her hand in his and showered it with unbridled, gentle kisses. He kissed her forehead. It was warm. He burst into tears.

"Please don't leave like this. We have so much to do and learn about each other. I'm not letting you go without a fight. I promise on my life that Sherri will pay for what she did to you even if it means her life. She will pay."

He squeezed her hand hoping for some sign that she could hear him. There was no such luck. As he listened to the monitors beeping all around them in the room, a quiet rage builds...one that he has never experienced before. He kissed Michonne's forehead again and disappeared from the room. **~*~*~***

Daryl parked his car one street down and walked to Antoinette's house. He observed his target. He saw a suitcase being carried to a waiting taxi and his mark kissed her mother, entered the taxi and it drove off. He quickly got into his own vehicle. **~*~*~***

With just $500 in her pocket, Sherri didn't know where she was going but knew she needed to get out of Crystal Savannah. Very soon everyone will know what happened and the police will be looking for her.

She didn't have any defence, any excuse for what she did but she was not willing to go to jail for it either. She will enjoy her freedom for as long as possible. She asked the taxi driver to pull in by a Quick Shop so she could purchase a few item for the road. He did and she got out.

Seconds later a truck pulled in three spaces behind and observed both the taxi and the target walking to the Quick Shop. Then the truck drove around to the back and the occupant got out. **~*~*~***

After her interview with the police, Natalie went back to Michonne's hospital room. She was surprised Rick wasn't there but focused on her sister. She pulled up a chair and rested her head on Michonne's shoulder and tried to sleep. Instead she found herself crying silently.

"I'm sorry! This happened because of me! You came back for me and now might die because me! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Don't leave me! I need you Michonne!"

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. It was Sasha.

"Don't blame yourself. I can assure you that Michonne doesn't. She would rather die for you if it meant that you would be safe than to be alive and you are still in danger."

Natalie hugged her and cries more.

"I don't want her to die!"

"I know. I know. Neither do I." **~*~*~***

Daryl parked his truck in a strategic position behind the convenient store. Then he went around to the front and stood up in plain sight at one of the glass panes. He watched his target moved briskly around the store filling her basket with items and then went to the cashier. She cashed and when walking out she saw him. She froze. He took two steps towards the front door and she bolted to the back, the exact reaction he wanted. He smiled. **~*~*~***

Sherri panicked when she saw Daryl. The way he was looking at her, he clearly wasn't interest in the legal justice system. She ran through the back door and her heart sank to the lowest depth of her stomach. Daryl's truck was parked facing directly at the door. He wanted her to run.

He wanted her to run towards the back of the store. She dropped her bag of groceries and turned to go back into the store but it was too late. The door was closed and it could only be opened from the inside. She banged on the door desperately.

"Open the door! Open the door! Please!"

A gun cocked behind her and she whimpered. **~*~*~***

Defeated, she put her head against the cold steel door.

"Please don't do this!" She begged.

"Turn around."

The voice was icy and menacing.

"Please don't do this!"

"Turn…the…f*ck….AROUND! Now!"

She turned around, simultaneously looking up. There weren't any cameras. He moved closer, pointing the gun directly to her head.

"I'll go to the police and confess everything! I swear!"

"The police can't give Michonne the justice she deserves!"

"Please don't kill me!" she cried.

"Why shouldn't I?! You tried to kill Michonne! My best friend is fighting for her life!"

Sherri crouched down on the dirty ground whimpering. Daryl pressed the gun again her temple.

"Please please please pleaseeeeeee!"

Abruptly his phone rang. He answered angrily.

"What?!"

"It's me!"

"What do you want?! I'm in the middle of solving our mutual problem."

"So you found her?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"Does it matter where I am?"

"Yes. I want in!"

"You don't want to be apart of this!"

"Don't tell me what the hell I want to be apart of! Michonne means everything to me! I love her! I need this and I'm not gonna let you deny me my pound of flesh!"

"F*CK!" Daryl grumbled loudly under his breath.

"I'll text you an address! Be there in a hour! Don't have me waiting!"

Daryl looked down at Sherri. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be saying a silent prayer.

"Yeah! You do that, not like it's going to help. I wanted to do this quick and clean…a bullet to the head but someone else wants a piece of you. I can't deny him that."

He dragged her to her feet.

"If you make one single sound you will get a bullet!"

He shoved her toward his car, tied her up tight and covered her mouth. He pushed her into the backseat. He text an address and closed the door.

"You messed with the wrong woman."


End file.
